


Broken Heart

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Broken HeartContest: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge”Prompt: 79Fandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)





	1. L'email

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Broken Heart  
> Contest: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge”  
> Prompt: 79  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)

Incomincerei questa email con il mio solito “Amore mio”, ma io non ho più il diritto di usare questi termini con te Tezuka, almeno non da quando ti ho lasciato per farmi una famiglia.  
So di averti profondente ferito il giorno in cui ho detto che non ti avevo mai realmente amato, ma sappi che stavo mentendo e che non avevo la minima intenzione di frantumarti il cuore, però nonostante questo so di averlo fatto e la cosa mi distrugge completamente.  
Ancora oggi ricordo la sofferenza che a stento riuscivi a mascherare, per me è stata terribilmente dura rimanere indifferente al tuo sguardo. Avrei voluto abbracciarti e stringerti così forte da spezzarti il corpo per farti capire quanto in realtà ti amassi, ma ti chiedo scusa per non averlo fatto.  
Se fosse dipeso da me, non ti avrei mai trattato in quel modo, ma ho dovuto farlo perché tu non avresti potuto procreare quelli che i miei avrebbero chiamato “eredi”, quasi come se noi facessimo parte sul serio dell'aristocrazia ma eravamo solo una famiglia di avvocati, i migliori di tutto il Giappone sì, ma solo dei legali.  
Io desideravo sul serio fare qualcosa cosa per starti vicino, perché la sola idea di perderti mi faceva soffrire più di qualsiasi altro cosa. Sai che non ho mai provato un dolore più intenso e profondo di questo? Tutt'ora continuo a sentire il mio petto completamente lacerato.  
  
Non c'è giorno della mia via che io non mi sia pentito di aver preso quella decisione, ma voglio che tu sappia che in realtà sono stato obbligato dai miei genitori a troncare la nostra storia, ma so che tu questo l'abbia capito.  
La scelta l'hanno presa loro per me alla fine, per seguire gli ideali di perfezione che da sempre avevano ricercato e io, in quanto unico loro figlio, ho dovuto seguire le loro stesse orme, così avrei continuato a far rispettare il nome degli Atobe in quella frivola società. Io in realtà avrei voluto farci parte con te, cosa che alla fine non è stata possibile perché nessuno di loro sarebbe stato in grado di accettarci per quello che eravamo, compresi i miei stessi parenti.  
“Un figlio gay, è un disonore! Vuoi insudiciare per sempre il nome degli Atobe?!” Le parole di mio padre mi sono rimaste così impresse che continuo a risentirle nella mia mente tormentando ogni istante della ma vita. Se non avesse mai scoperto la nostra relazione, ora non sarei qui a scriverti queste parole che so già ti feriranno ancora di più di quanto io abbia già fatto.  
Non puoi minimamente immaginare quanto rimasi ferito quel giorno e fu allora che capii che per lui e mia madre non ero mai contato nulla e i miei sentimenti ai loro occhi avevano lo steso valore della carta straccia: ero solo il loro burattino che erano riusciti a comandare a loro volere.  
La cosa più terribile che potessero farmi, non furono quelle frasi dispregiative, ma il fatto che avevano intenzione di farti causa perché tu avevi plagiato la mia mente, insomma avevi deviato completamente il loro figlio prediletto.  
Cosa potevo fare? Vederti perdere contro di loro e perderti per sempre? O lasciarti allontanare da me e non vederti più? Erano entrambe così dolorose, perché qualsiasi avrei fatto, avrei dovuto dire addio all'amore della mia vita e non c'erano altre alternative. Dopo aver riflettuto su cosa fosse meglio per te, ho deciso di lasciarti e di farmi una vita, almeno così tu non avresti corso nessun rischio, almeno così mi stava bene, ma mentivo solo a me stesso.  
Ogni giorno non faccio altro che trovare scuse su scuse per aver ceduto ai loro ricatti, ma, se non l’avrei fatto loro avrebbero completamente distrutto te e la tua famiglia.  
Io ho cercato di proteggerti impedendo ai miei di rovinare per sempre la tua vita. L'ho fatto solo per te e nonostante me lo sia ripetuto in continuazione, io continuo a pentirmi di aver troncato ogni rapporto con te, ma dovevo salvarti dalle terribili macchinazioni di quei due mostri e non oso immaginare cosa avrebbero potuto farti altrimenti.  
  
Ora ho una famiglia: una moglie che non è paragonabile minimamente a te e un figlio cui ho voluto mettere il tuo tesso nome, cosa che ha irritato a morte i miei genitori, ma io l'ho fatto di proposito per fargli capire che ci fossi ancora tu nel mio cuore.  
La cosa che però più m'infastidisce è l'invidia che tutti nutrono per me, so benissimo che vogliono avere quello che ho io e nutrono il desiderio di essere al mio posto, ma se sapessero che la mia vita è solo frutto di due mente malate vorrebbero comunque scambiarsi con me? Dubito che se qualcuno dovesse vivere nelle stesse condizioni esulterebbe di gioia.  
Alla fine io non perdonerò mai loro due per aver impedito al nostro amore di trionfare, hanno distrutto completamente la nostra esistenza e non posso più vivere in questa vita che mi uccide lentamente l’animo.  
  
Con questa email ho voluto rivelarti tutti i motivi dietro la nostra rottura e rivelarti quello che sto per fare, ma prima voglio dirti che nel mio cuore ci sei sempre stato solo tu e spero che lo stesso valga anche per te.  
So che forse non mi perdonerai mai, ma io ho deciso di abbandonare per sempre questo mondo che è stato fin troppo crudele con noi due.  
Tezuka ti prego cerca di capirmi, ma io non riesco più a vivere così, il vuoto che sento mi martella così tanto da essere diventato insopportabile e il dolore è così forte da non voler più neanche ricordare cosa sia.  
Se saremmo fortunati ci rivedremo nell'aldilà e se dovesse esistere la reincarnazione, alla voglio che nella nostra futura vita potremmo fintamente essere felici.  
Addio per sempre Tezuka.

Atobe Keigo


	2. La felicità effimera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Broken Heart  
> Capitolo: La felicità effimera  
> Contest & Challenge : “It's time for Tombola! Challenge” “Like an hero - Eroe per un giorno”  
> Prompt: 83  
> Citazione: Un eroe è un normale essere umano che fa la migliore delle cose nella peggiore delle circostanze. (Like an hero - Eroe per un giorno)  
> Situazione bonus: Qualcuno viene accusato di furto (Like an hero - Eroe per un giorno)  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)

_Un eroe è un normale essere umano che fa la migliore delle cose nella peggiore delle circostanze._  
_(Joseph Campbell)_

Domenica 14 agosto 2016  
Era davvero così orribile essere omosessuali come avevano sempre detto i suoi genitori? Era davvero un disonore voler dividere la propria vita assieme al ragazzo che aveva amato per oltre dieci anni?  
Alla fine l’unica cosa che Atobe aveva sempre desiderato, era poter vivere la sua vita assieme all’unica persona che l’aveva considerato per quello che fosse e non per chi fosse. Il suo nome era Tezuka Kunimitsu, il ragazzo che a trentuno anni continuava ad amare.  
Certo la società di cui faceva parte la famiglia, non avrebbe mai accettato che il discendente della più facoltosa famiglia di avvocati, potesse stare assieme a un plebeo qualsiasi.  
Non era un semplice ragazzo, ma un futuro medico che ancora non aveva mostrato al popolo ciò di cui sarebbe stato capace. Keigo era certissimo che Tezuka non solo sarebbe riuscito a diventare un bravissimo chirurgo d’urgenza, ma era certo che sarebbe stato il migliore di tutta Tokyo se non dell’intero Giappone.  
Tutti i suoi problemi erano colpa di quella dannata famiglia; se non gli avessero imposto quel matrimonio, ora lui sarebbe felice assieme al ragazzo che amava vivendo la vita che l’avrebbe fatto sentire realizzato di sé e non voleva più rinnegare la sua vera natura.  
Era gay, lo sarebbe sempre stato e non bastava solo imporli una donna che non aveva mai desiderato. Era solamente la segretaria di suo padre e non un avvocato come avrebbe dovuto essere secondo la lunga tradizione famigliare. Sapeva che il genitore non avrebbe voluto sentire scelta e lui se l’era dovuta sposare senza poter minimamente obiettare contro quell’uomo.  
Ammetteva che Chiaki non fosse una brutta ragazza, ma non era mai stato attratto dalla bellezza femminile, ed era forse questo che l’aveva spinta ad allontanarsi da lui. La moglie aveva un amante segreto, ma non gli era mai interessato chi fosse. L’unica cosa che lo infastidiva era che lei potesse stare con chi volesse, mentre era lui costretto a vivere in una gabbia troppo stretta che l’aveva imprigionato dal giorno in cui dovette separarsi dal suo Tezuka.  
Era stanco di vivere prigioniero, stanco di dover rinnegare la sua vera natura. Era perfettamente consapevole di aver preso la decisione più dura di tutta la sua esistenza, ma cosa poteva fare? Continuare a rinnegare sé stesso? Continuare quella menzogna? No, ormai non poteva più andare avanti in quel modo.  
Voleva farla finita per tutto quello che il padre e la madre gli avevano fatto: l’avevano trattato come un cane, anzi peggio perché loro avevano sempre trattato Beat come una principessa e lui solamente come un burattino.  
Desiderava morire, era l’unico modo per sentirsi finalmente libero.  
  
C’era una leggera brezza quella sera estiva. Il leggero soffio del vento gli accarezzava i capelli ed Atobe aveva quasi la sensazione che stesse cercando di cullarlo per calmarlo dalla decisione presa.  
Non voleva tirarsi indietro, nonostante fosse davvero piacevole sentire l’aria sul viso, ma non sarebbe mai stata in grado di alleviare tutta la sua angoscia. Il dolore così radicato in cui, che nessuno avrebbe potuto rimuovere quegli anni d’ingiustizie.  
L’avvocato aveva la sensazione che il suo cuore si sgretolasse ogni istante di più, ogni volta che era costretto a presenziare nell’aula del tribunale, ogni volta che doveva apparire in società con Chiaki. Alla fine alla donna le importava solo del nome degli Atobe, di sé stessa e dell’amante segreto che la ricopriva di gioielli.  
Aveva odiato ogni singolo rapporto con la moglie. Con lei non c’era mai stata la passione travolgente che aveva sempre fatto provare Tezuka e il trasporto che l’aveva sempre mandato sin subbuglio. Era stato solo sesso, senza piacere, senza amore, il cui unico scopo era di procreare.  
Dal giorno in cui la sposa gli comunicò la notizia della gravidanza, non la toccò più nemmeno per una carezza, era per quello che l’aveva sposata, fare un figlio e una volta nato Kunimitsu lei per lui non aveva più la minima necessità.  
Chi poteva invidiarlo al punto da desiderare di essere al suo posto? Anzi avrebbe accettato volentieri lo scambio se significava riabbracciare l’amaro, però nessuno sano di mente avrebbe fatto un accordo simile.  
Alla fine erano passati otto lunghi anni. Per tutto il tempo non aveva potuto nemmeno udire la sua voce; era quasi freddo e distaccato in genere, ma durante i loro momenti d’intimità assumeva delle sfumature talmente bollenti da dare ad Keigo al sensazione che axxartenesse ad un'altra persona.  
Cos’altro gli era mancato di Tezuka? Quegli occhi seri, così luminosi che irradiavano il mondo più del cielo stellato, come quello che aveva proprio sopra la testa.  
Avevano visto così tante volte quel panorama in quel posto da averne perso il conto. Era il loro luogo segreto, l’unico posto dove al tempo dell’università poteva essere sé stesso con la persona che amava, ma era tutto finito.  
Aveva rinunciato alla felicità solo per salvaguardarlo, aveva rinunciato a tutto, ma ormai non ne poteva più. Otto anni senza amore sarebbero stato impossibili per tutti e lui aveva raggiunto il limite.  
Voleva essere felice, ma non poteva, e l’unica cosa che desiderava era farla finita, ma non aveva tenuto conto che il cuore era ancora troppo legato a quello del suo ex per togliersi davvero la vita.  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che non sarebbe stato facile premere il grilletto. La sua mano non gli era mai tremata come quella sera e tenere salda la presa era a dir poco impossibile, ma in fondo sentiva che uccidersi non fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
  
Cos’avrebbe pensato Tezuka di lui? Ormai aveva già letto l’e-mail che gli aveva inviato e l’avvocato sentiva che con quelle parole aveva infranto ancora una volta il suo cuore.  
“Sono un essere orribile” si disse fra sé e sé il legale ancora troppo innamorato di quel ragazzo per accettare di averlo ferito per l’ennesima volta.  
Agli occhi del futuro chirurgo sicuramente era sembrato come un pusillanime scappato di fronte alle sue responsabilità e non avrebbe avuto nessun torto. Era scappato con la coda fra le gambe ed era perfettamente consapevole che si fosse comportato come il peggior codardo dell’intero universo.  
Era un insulso essere che aveva deciso di farla finita solamente perché il suo non era felice della vita che aveva scelto. Era un debole e tutti l’avrebbero definito in quel modo.  
Era ovvio che il coetaneo lo stesse odiando e di certo aveva tutti i buoni motivi per avercela con lui. L’aveva lasciato otto anni prima. Non si pentiva della scelta, perché, conoscendo la crudeltà del padre, sicuramente avrebbe finito per rovinare quel ragazzo la cui unica colpa era stata innamorarsi di suo figlio.  
Era ovvio che dopo quello che gli aveva fatto, l’aspirante chirurgo, lo disprezzasse, ma il solo pensiero che potesse provare un così forte rancore, lo devastava più della decisione presa, perché avrebbe provocato nell’amato un’afflizione ancora più intensa.  
“Non posso farti questi questo, Tezuka!” Non avrebbe mai potuto pretendere il suo perdono, ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, ma almeno voleva evitargli altra sofferenza.  
Atobe Keigo era solo.  
Atobe Keigo era solo e non voleva più esserlo.  
  
Il legale si rassegnò all’idea di non poter togliersi la vita, avrebbe dovuto convivere con il senso di colpa, il dolore di aver distrutto il cuore della persona più fantastica che conoscesse.  
Accasciò la testa sopra il prato pentendosi di aver scelto proprio quel posto, ma cosa doveva fare? Era l’unico davvero importante per lui, ma, Atobe, sentiva di aver completamente tradito il rapporto che aveva avuto con Tezuka. Era lì che l’aveva baciato e quello dove si era dichiarato, era così pieno di ricordi speciali che sentiva di averli completamente insultati e solo in quell’istante si rese conto di aver sbagliato tutto nei confronti dell’aspirante chirurgo.  
«Perdonami, Tezuka, anche se so di non meritarmelo, ma ti prego fallo; dimentica tutto il dolore che ti ho causato».  
La sua mente tornò a ridosso nel loro passato, ai momenti che poteva considerare i più felici della sua vita. Undici anni erano passati da quel giorno ma ormai non aveva più nessun diritto di rievocare quei ricordi. Era tardi ormai, la sua mente raggiunge facilmente quei giorni spensierati che mai più sarebbero ritornati.  
  
Mercoledì 16 Luglio 2005  
«Atobe, perché dovremmo studiare qui?». Tezuka osservava con estrema incertezza il suo volto, come se temesse di poter essere disturbato in un luogo che non fosse una biblioteca. «Non dobbiamo perdere tempo».  
«Non essere così rigido, hai visto com’è tranquillo?». In effetti era uno dei posti più calmi che conoscesse; quando non poteva andare in biblioteca o se le giornate erano meravigliose come quella, preferiva trascorrere i pomeriggi di studio all’aria aperta piuttosto che chiuso fra delle mura.  
Dall’inizio della loro amicizia, avrebbe voluto coinvolgerlo e visto anche il magnifico pomeriggio estivo, aveva deciso di approfittarne.  
«Ho un esame importante a giorni e non posso concedermi distrazioni».  
A volte Atobe avrebbe voluto far qualcosa per rimuovere la serietà dello studente di medicina, non che fosse una cosa malvagia, anzi apprezzava tantissimo il fatto che avesse preso così seriamente gli studi. Dimostrava quanto si stesse impegnando per raggiungere i suoi scopi, ma era troppo rigido e voleva solamente farlo scioglierlo un po’ ed era certo che ne avrebbe tratto giovamento.  
«Non c’è anima viva e possiamo studiare senza essere disturbati da nessuno».  
Non era il suo unico scopo, ma staccare dalla biblioteca gli avrebbe fatto bene alla mente. L’aria insolitamente fresca per il tempo, avrebbe tratto giovamento alla lucidità Tezuka, così l’esame eminente gli sarebbe andato più che bene, ma questo sarebbe stato comunque un dato di fatto.  
«Ne sei sicuro?».  
«Conosco solo io questo posto, sta pure tranquillo».  
«Se è così, mi sta bene, ma se verrà anche solamente qualcuno, io me ne ritorno in biblioteca».  
«Certo».  
Se doveva ammetterlo, non l’aveva invitato semplicemente per studiare ma sperava che frequentandolo fuori dall’ambiente scolastico, sarebbe potuto nascere qualcosa di più dell’amicizia, se così poteva essere definita.  
Studiare assieme, nonostante frequentassero corsi differenti non poteva essere definita con quel termine, ma Tezuka l’aveva colpito intensamente al punto da volerlo conoscere intimamente e sperava che un giorno potesse accorgere del suo reale interesse. Se voleva conquistarlo sapeva di dover forzare un po’ la mano e quello che aveva organizzato era solo il primo passo.  
  
  
Lunedì 22 settembre 2005  
Non sapeva dire il perché, ma il Bentou preparato dalla madre di Tezuka aveva un che di prelibato da sembrare quasi cucinati da una chef stellata, mentre era solo una casalinga che impiegava amore per il figlio.  
Era stato felice che avesse voluto condividere il suo pranzo con lui, la volta successiva per ringraziarlo del gesto avrebbe voluto invitarlo nel suo ristornate preferito. Atobe sapeva che non avrebbe avuto lo stesso impatto, ma non sapeva in quale altro modo ringraziare il futuro medico.  
Era importante avere un ottimo equilibro con il cibo, per studenti come loro indispensabile assumere la giusta quantità di carboidrati, vitamine e proteine. Alla fine avevano bisogno di mantenere alta la loro concentrazione e i basti ben bilanciati avrebbero favorito i loro studi e la madre di Tezuka sembrava capirlo perfettamente vedendo la corposa quantità di pietanze.  
«Quando mia madre ha saputo che dovevo studiare con un te, ha voluto preparare qualcosa in più».  
«Ringraziala da parte mia».  
Non poteva ancora definirlo suo ragazzo, ma si poteva dire che il loro rapporto era evoluto molto dalla prima volta che avevano parlato in biblioteca. Lentamente gli si era avvicinato riuscendo quasi a penetrare la sua impassibilità.  
«Lo farò!». Vide Tezuka prendere un gambero e portarlo alla bocca e una volta ingoiato disse. «Sai mia mamma vorrebbe conoscerti, ha detto che qualche volta dovresti venire a pranzo da noi».  
«Certo, verrò volentieri».  
Gli aveva parlato di come la sua famiglia fosse unica nutrendo un forse senso d’invidia nei suoi confronti. I suoi genitori non si erano mai davvero interessati a lui e vedere come invece qualcuno come Kunimitsu tenesse ai propri parenti, gli faceva capire ogni volta in che ambito familiare diverso fosse cresciuto.  
Lui poteva parlare di tutto quello che voleva, degli studi, amici, amori, anche omosessuali, mentre i suoi non avrebbero mai accettato che lui fosse gay, li conosceva troppo bene tanto da non dover far nemmeno affidamento sul proprio istinto, ma con quelli di Tezuka sarebbe stata tutt’altra storia.  
«Com’è andato il tuo ultimo esame?».  
Sapeva che non aveva bisogno di chiederglielo, studiava così duramente che tutti i suoi sforzi venivano ripagati ogni volta con i massimi dei voti, da quello che aveva sentito dire era lo studente migliore della facoltà, ma non se n'era mai vantato.  
«Ho preso trenta, ne avevi anche tu, giusto?».  
«Studi troppo duramente, dovresti rilassarti un po’ vedrai che ne trarrai giovamento, ovviamente ho preso trenta anche io, sai no, sono il migliore».  
Sapeva perfettamente che almeno agli inizi, Tezuka, così come tutti gli studenti che frequentavano la biblioteca universitaria, lo vedevano solo come un figlio di papà che prendeva i massimi dei voti solamente per il nome che si portava dietro. Lui ogni esame lo prendeva sul serio studiando e prendendo ogni singola prova come se fosse la più importante della sua vita. Aveva uno scopo ben preciso: spodestare il padre e diventare l’avvocato più importante di tutto il Giappone.  
Almeno aveva fatto ricredere uno di loro e questo gli bastava.  
«Hai già deciso la specializzazione?».  
«Chirurgia, ho sempre avuto il sogno di salvare delle vite umane, ma non ho ancora deciso il ramo specifico». Tezuka addentò un altro di quei deliziosi gamberi e continuò il discorso. «Cardiologia, oncologia o chirurgia generale, sono così differente che non ho ancora ben deciso, ma ho ancora tempo, tu invece?».  
«Devo seguire le orme paterne, diventerò un avvocato penalista come tutti gli Atobe, la cosa non mi dispiace, ma non ho scelta».  
«Vedrai che diventerai un eccellente avvocato».  
Era ovvio che lo sarebbe diventato, d'altronde nella loro famiglia erano nati solamente legali d’alta classe e lui non sarebbe stato da meno. Avrebbe imposto la sua presenza diventando il più giovane Atobe ad aver vinto la più importante causa del Giappone.  
Ora però voleva solo gustarsi la presenza di Tezuka. Vivere quella spensieratezza che solamente lui riusciva a fargli avvertire con quelle chiacchierate estive, su quel prato che stava segnando l’avviarsi della loro storia d’amore che diventava una cosa sempre più ovvia agli occhi di entrambi.  
Quel pomeriggio Atobe aveva intenzione di fare il passo più importante, così si avvicinò al futuro medico notando che quest’ultimo non scostò il volto nonostante lo stesse avvicinando al punto da riuscire a sentire il suo respiro sul volto e non poté resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo.  
«Tezuka, ti amo».  
Era grazie a Tezuka se aveva accettato la sua omosessualità, quel ragazzo gli aveva dato la forza per comprendere la sua vera natura, ma all’epoca Atobe non poteva immaginare che quella forza avrebbe finito con lo sgretolarsi per la crudeltà dei suoi genitori.  
  
Domenica 14 agosto 2016  
«Atobe!».  
Non era mai stato così insolito per Atobe, immaginare la voce di Tezuka. Era l’unico modo che conoscesse per non dimenticarsi il suo tono, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso in quelle sue rievocazioni, qualcosa che lo rendeva più reale di come fosse in genere nelle sue memorie.  
“Possibile che sia davvero lui?” si chiese l’avvocato guardandosi intorno e scorgendo in lontananza il viso che tanto gli era mancato in quegli eterni otto anni.  
Quel posto era intriso di ricordi meravigliosi, il loro primo bacio e l’erano scambiato proprio su quell’erba, così come la prima volta che si era dichiarato, ma allo stesso tempo era anche quello in cui tutto era finito sei anni prima.  
Alla fine, evidentemente, Tezuka aveva capito che quello era l’unico luogo così importante ed era venuto per fermarlo, per impedirgli di compiere quel gesto estremo.  
«Non gettare la tua vita!». Riusciva ad avvertire da lì il fiatone dell’aspirante chirurgo, sicuramente aveva corso come un forsennato per raggiungere il loro posto segreto.  
Ora gli era chiaro perché non avesse avuto la forza di spararsi: stava attendendo il suo arrivo, ma era così preso da sé stesso da non aver ascoltato minimamente la sua voce interiore.  
In un attimo il suo ex si avvicinò e la paura di essere giudicato prese il sopravvento, ma l’unica che avvertì furono le braccia del futuro dottore che l’abbracciarono talmente forte che Atobe si sentì quasi stritolare. Non poté resistere alla tentazione di ricambiarlo anche se sapeva di non avere nessun diritto di sfiorarlo.  
L’aveva abbandonato, l’aveva gettato, ma con tutto sé stesso sperava che Tezuka potesse riuscire a perdonarlo per dargli almeno un po’ di sollievo da quel peso opprimente.  
«Tezuka, perdonami ti prego: ti ho mentito, ti ho fatto soffrire e non me lo perderò mai!».  
«Non c’è nulla che tu debba farti perdonare, Atobe». Quella voce in quell’istante aveva un che di rassicurante e non era dura come aveva immaginato, non lo stava giudicando, ma anzi aveva la piena certezza che lo stesse confortando.  
Atobe crollò sulle proprie ginocchia, che non ebbe la forza necessaria per rialzarsi.  
Il dolore era così atroce che lo sentiva martellare nel suo stesso petto e il peso per aver ferito quel ragazzo così meraviglioso era terribilmente devastante. Si sentiva schiacciare da esso completamente al punto da ritrovarsi a piangere di fronte all’unica persona che avrebbe avuto modo di vedere la sua fragilità.  
«Certo, ho sofferto in questi anni, lo devo ammettere, ma ho sempre saputo che ci fosse un motivo dietro tutto. Leggendo la tua email ho finalmente capito cosa ti abbia spinto a lasciarmi, ma in fondo ho sempre saputo che fossero stati i tuoi genitori a macchinare il tutto». Sentì la sua mano sfiorargli il viso e quasi non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. «Non ho mai dubitato dei tuoi sentimenti, io sono ancora innamorato di te e ho sempre saputo che in fondo anche tu lo fossi di me».  
Aveva sempre creduto che Tezuka provasse odio nei suoi confronti, ma quelle sue parole furono la salvezza della sua anima, il suo senso il colpa, il suo dolore svanirono nell’istante esatto in cui le udì.  
Avvertì subito la mano del chirurgo insinuarsi nei suoi folti capelli chiari, le dita accarezzarono con una dolcezza unica tanto da far riavvertire quella fiamma che credeva si fosse estinta anni addietro: era la vita che si risvegliava dentro il suo cuore troppo distrutto per ricordarsi di essere vivo.  
Stare lontano da lui, era impossibile e non sapeva come aveva fatto a resistere per ben otto anni, che ai suoi occhi erano sembrati un’eternità e ormai l’unica cosa che desiderava, era mettere la parola fine all’infelicità.  
«Tezuka ti voglio più di ogni altra cosa al mondo». Cosa sperava di ottenere? Era pur sempre vero che gli avesse detto di amarlo ancora, ma era certo che Tezuka volesse davvero farlo? Però gli occhi del suo ex, sembravano carici di desiderio, come se anche lui lo desiderasse al punto di fregarsene della famiglia che si ritrovava che non erano mai stati in grado di accettare la natura del loro amore.  
“Un figlio gay, è un disonore! Vuoi insudiciare per sempre il nome degli Atobe?!” Furono quelle le parole che gli riservò, dure, fredde, insensibili, le odiò con tutto sé stesso. Quel’uomo gli aveva portato solo dolore ed era arrivato il momento di essere nuovamente felici.  
Avvicinò le mani al calzone di Tezuka e sentì subito che quest’ultimo non si tirò indietro. Era ovvio che lui ne sentisse la manza, bastò vedere l’espressione che quasi gli supplicava di togliere il pantalone e aiutarlo a farlo sentire finalmente felice.  
Sbottonò con impazienza l’indumento, quasi come se temesse che qualcuno potesse sottrargli quel fugace attimo di serenità, ma chi sarebbe potuto andare li? Erano gli unici che conoscevano la presenza di quel prato, le uniche due persone al mondo che avrebbero potuto trovarsi li in quel preciso istante.  
«Ti voglio». Quel desiderio era rimasto assopito per fin troppo tempo e mai aveva desiderato qualcuno con una così forte intensità, Tezuka era l’unico che riusciva a suscitare in lui quella voglia e quel desiderio viscerale.  
Per anni aveva creduto di aver ripudiato il sesso, ma era solo Chiaki a non poterlo appagare, mentre quel medico poteva fargli provare sentimenti ed emozioni che credeva di aver rinchiuso per sempre in un angolo buio del suo cuore.  
Con la mano incominciò a sfiorare l’erezione di Tezuka che avvertì quasi irrigidirsi al suo tocco, evidentemente il suo tocco gli doveva essere mancato.  
«Rilassati, Tezuka». Incominciò a massaggiare il genitale, con quei movimenti che un tempo gli aveva riservato con una certa frequenza, ma ormai erano diventati quasi ricordi sbiaditi che voleva far rievocare per il bene di entrambi i cuori. «Sei bellissimo».  
«Atobe…». La voce di Tezuka, nonostante fosse diventata più profonda in quegli anni, riusciva ad avere sempre quella venatura bollente che si scioglieva man a mano grazie alla passionalità crescente. «Ah».  
I gemiti poi erano suoi meravigliosi che alle orecchie di Atobe risuonavano come delle dichiarazione d’amore. Ogni sussurro, equivaleva a un “Ti amo” e questo gli faceva capire come in realtà fossero stati uniti in quegli anni anche essendo separati.  
«Atobe!».  
In quell’istante non poté trattenersi alla tentazione di avvicinare le sua labbra, era così meraviglioso che l’avvocato voleva ricordarsi tutti i brividi che avvertiva quando era solito praticargli sesso orale durante i tre anni della loro storia, i più belli della sua intera vita.  
«Nh… ah Atobe…».  
Era così meraviglioso ritrovarsi così dopo tutto quel tempo, anzi era come se fossero tornati indietro duranti quegli anni universitari.  
Il tempo non era passato ed erano ancora i ventenni pazzi l’uno dell’altro, ma ormai erano cresciuti, erano diventati adulti che conoscevano solo la sofferenza ed era il momento di dire rinnegarla. Dovevano ricominciare a vivere e da quel giorno sarebbero tornati ad essere quei ragazzi innamorati e felici e quello era solo il primo passo verso la loro felicità. «Sto venendo!».  
Non avrebbe mai perdonato i suoi parenti, sua madre, suo padre, anche Chiaki, tutti loro gli avevano sottratto la cosa più bella che aveva, la felicità di aver al suo fianco la persona più magnifica del mondo e adesso che l’aveva ritrovata, non se la sarebbe più fatta derubare da quei tre che non meritavano il suo rispetto.  
Atobe però non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che tale felicità sarebbe stata così effimera, che si sarebbe sgretolata di nuovo sotto i loro cuori che mai avrebbero avuto la pace che si aspettavano.  
  
Venerdì 8 settembre 2017  
Era ovvio che fosse stato assunto in una delle miglior cliniche di Tokyo, se non dell’intero Giappone, perché Atobe lo aveva appoggiato, altrimenti come si spiegava il fatto di aver ottenuto così facilmente quel posto?  
Però una cosa non riusciva a capirla, perché fra tutti gli ospedali dell’intera Nazione lo aveva dovuto raccomandare proprio nella struttura dove lavorare la madre? Era questo che non gli tornava, la donna avrebbe potuto scoprire la loro relazione e a quel punto cosa sarebbe accaduto?  
Era ovvio che ci fosse qualcosa dietro tutto, altrimenti non l’avrebbe mai consegnato nelle mani della donna che non aveva mai sostenuto l’orientamento sessuale del figlio. Gli sembrava completamente impossibile che avesse potuto fare qualcosa di così screanzato, ma conoscendolo avrebbe anche potuto averlo fatto di proposito per testare la solidità del rapporto.  
Comunque stessero le cose, la genitrice non doveva sospettare che la loro storia d’amore fosse ricominciata, altrimenti chissà cosa sarebbe potuto accadere. Non voleva minimamente immaginare tale eventualità sperando che tutto filasse liscio come l’olio.  
  
Quella mattina, come tutti i fine settimana, Tezuka mentre entrava in ospedale, ascoltava con gli auricolari i messaggi vocali che ogni venerdì mattina gli inviava Atobe sullo smartphone: “Ci vediamo questa sera al solito posto? Mi avevi detto di essere libero”-  
Avrebbe dovuto esserne felice, no? Allora cos’era quello strano presentimento che avvertiva? Il quasi trentaduenne non era in grado di comprenderne l’origine, ma di cosa doveva preoccuparsi?  
Sicuramente era solo una sensazione, ma più il tempo passava più l’ansia aumentava al punto che Kunimitsu se ne sentiva quasi oppresso. Cercò di ignorare con tutte sé stesso quei timori immaginari.  
Non fece molta fatica a nascondere ai suoi colleghi quanto fosse ansioso in quell’istante. Era sempre stato in grado di mascherare bene i suoi stati d’animo agli altri, tranne che ad Atobe che in qualche modo riusciva a leggere nella profondità dei suoi occhi. Gli altri l’avevano sempre visto come qualcuno di distaccato ed incapace di provare sentimenti, ma non era così, era semplicemente che non riusciva a dimostrare agli altri cosa in realtà provasse attraverso il suo viso ed era un bene per certi versi.  
Non poteva dar retta a quelle brutte sensazioni, ma all’improvviso il suo cuore ne fu completamente oscurato e in quell’istante il suo cercapersone incominciò a trillare.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Correva con un forsennato per cercare di raggiungere il più velocemente possibile il pronto soccorso. Era come se il medico avvertisse la sensazione di dover far qualcosa in fretta.  
Che fosse arrivato il giorno della sua prima operazione? Non era ancora pronto e lo dovevano sapere bene, per il momento si era limitato ad assistere i suoi superiori durante gli interventi.  
Quella sarebbe stata la sua prima vera operazione? Se così fosse, Tezuka non veda l’ora di poter mettere alla prova le sue abilità chirurgiche.  
«Scusate il ritardo!». Non avrebbe mai immaginato che potessero esserci così tanti infermieri, era chiaro che fosse successo qualcosa di terribilmente grave, proprio come il brutto presentimento gli aveva suggerito. «Cos’è successo?».  
Un’infermiera di bassa statura si voltò verso di lui e subito notò quanto i realtà quegli occhi fossero preoccupati, quasi temette quello che in realtà gli stesse per dire. «Il figlio della legale della nostra clinica, ha avuto un brutto incidente e bisogna operarlo con estrema urgenza».  
Cos’aveva appena detto? Era uno scherzo vero? Non poteva essere, non Atobe!  
In quell’istante il chirurgo ebbe la sensazione che un fulmine a ciel sereno lo avesse colpito in pieno petto e il suo cuore per l’ennesima volta venne di nuovo sgretolato.  
Il ragazzo che per ben dodici anni aveva amato, quello che gli era stato portato via da una famiglia che non avrebbe mai potuto renderlo felice. L’uomo che aveva rincontrato un anno prima e di cui era diventato amante, era di fronte ai suoi occhi su una barella in uno stato che poteva solo definire pietoso.  
Un pezzo di vetro, forse frantumato durante la colluttazione, gli era rimasto conficcato sulla guancia segnando definitivamente quel volto. Non era solo quello che lo rendeva orribile, no. Sangue gli fuorusciva dal naso e dalla bocca, segno che ci fosse un’emorragia interna da qualche parte.  
“Atobe no!” urlò nella sua mente.  
«Non c’è nessun dottore?». Era certo che fosse spezzata dal dolore, come avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti? L’uomo che amava era moribondo di fronte ai suoi occhi e chiunque sarebbe rimasto piegato dall’angoscia.  
«Sono tutti irreperibili, lei è l’unico con l’abilitazione che siamo riusciti a contattare». La donna fece una pausa che non auspicava culla di buono. «È un’emergenza, la prego!».  
Era così la definiva? No, quella non era solo un emergenza!  
ad essere in pericolo di vit non era una persona comune, ma quel ragazzo era Atobe Keigo, il suo uomo, colui che aveva amato per dodici anni e ritrovato solo l’anno precedente e non poteva accettarlo di poterlo perdere nuovamente.  
“Devo salvarlo!” In un attimo abbandonò tutti i timori che aveva con l’unico scopo d’impedire all’avvocato di lasciarlo.  
In quell’istante decise di prendere le redini della situazione.  
«Prendete tutto il sangue A che c’è nelle riserve e incominciate la trasfusione!». Non aveva mai saputo di avere una voce così autoritaria, ma la severità del suo tono aveva stupito persino lui. «Dobbiamo salvarlo!».  
Non c’era nessun bisogno di urlare in quel modo. Era consapevole di quanto quella clinica fosse attrezzata e i vari medici ed infermieri erano pronti ad ogni evenienza, ma era più forte di lui.  
Tezuka sentiva di aver fatto la scelta giusta a scegliere chirurgia d'urgenza. d'altronde salvare vite umane era sempre stato il suo sogno, ma quella non era la vita di un estraneo, era il suo amante e l’unico uomo che non aveva mai creduto di poter sottrarre alla morte.  
«Atobe, ti salverò». quello fu un sussurro delicato che nessuno degli altri presenti udì, ma il chirurgo era completamente certo quelle parole fossero arrivate fino in fondo al cuore dell’avvocato. «lo giuro!».  
  
Mercoledì 20 settembre 2017  
Tezuka aveva sempre saputo che la situazione di Atobe fosse alquanto delicata, l’incedente avuto aveva causato gravi danni interni e immaginava fin dall’inizio che la situazione sarebbe stata più drastica di quanto sembrasse.  
Era pur vero che l’aveva salvato, ma non bastava di certo per sistemare tutta la situazione clinica e anche se ormai non era più in pericolo di vita, era rimasto in coma per vari giorni e ancora non si era risvegliato.  
Non è che il chirurgo temesse l’irreparabile, ma la paura che non si risvegliasse più, lo distruggeva lentamente.  
Era andato lui ogni singolo giorno, anche in quelli in cui non era di turno per stargli vicino, fargli sentire la sua presenza in modo che avesse qualcuno che gli facesse compagnia.  
I suoi familiari mai una volta erano andati al suo capezzale, per quale motivo non erano mai andati a trovare il sangue del loro sangue? Se l’era chiesto in quel periodo senza ottenere risposta.  
  
Il chirurgo aveva sempre immaginato che questo avrebbe scatenato l’ira dei genitori e a distanza di dodici giorni si ritrovò ad affrontare la situazione che aveva auspicato fin dall’inizio.  
«Mi hanno rivelato che ogni giorno vai nella stanza di Keigo». La voce della madre di Atobe mostrava tutto il disprezzo che provava nei suoi confronti. Era normale che lo odiasse dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per suo figlio?.  
La donna era seduta alla scrivania della clinica e il dottore si sentiva scrutare dai due occhi acidi che riservava solo nei suoi confronti da quando era stato assunto alla clinica.  
La donna elegante e sempre impeccabile, ma quello sguardo continuo la faceva sembrare orribile ai suoi occhi, nonostante il suo trucco perfetto impeccabile o per le incredibili pettinature che sfoggiava. Non bastava di certo dell’ombretto o rossetto per far migliorare un aspetto di chi era cattiva dentro.  
La madre di Atobe, si mise dietro le orecchie i rossi capelli ricci, ovviamente non era era né i suo colore e la pettinatura naturale, e con un’aria minacciosa gli puntò lo stesso dito contro e gli disse. «Smetti di andare da lui!».  
«Perché dovrei farlo?».  
«Gli corrodi la mente, come hai già fatto anni fa».  
“Corrodere la mente?” disse fra sé e sé il chirurgo cercando di rimanere calmo.  
«Quella di Atobe-kun è una situazione molto delicata e ha bisogno di essere monitorato ogni giorno».  
Non era quello il solo motivo per cui andava quotidianamente da lui, ma quella donna non poteva accusarlo di nulla, lei non era andata nemmeno una volta dal figlio, pur lavorando nello stessa clinica dov’era ricoverato. Lei non aveva nessun diritto di biasimarlo per essere stato l’unica persona a stargli al fianco.  
«Ho fatto bene a raccomandarti alla clinica, così io terrò d’occhio ogni tua mossa». La pausa di Shizuko Atobe non auspicava nulla di buono, ma Kunimitsu non si sarebbe mai lasciato inginocchiare dalla donna. «Ricorda queste mie parole, Tezuka: vai ancora un altro giorno da mio figlio, prenderò seri provvedimenti contro di te».  
Quindi non era stato Atobe a raccomandarlo? Che la donna avesse sospettato fin da subito che avessero riallacciato i rapporti? Che importanza aveva in quell’istante? Doveva cercare di resistere alla rabbia che diventava sempre più difficile da controllare.  
Cosa doveva fare per mantenere la calma? Doveva ammettere che non si era mai ritrovato in una situazione simile, ma quella signora in tailleur nero, era riuscita a fargli perdere le staffe.  
«Lei sa cosa sia la riconoscenza? Ho salvato suo figlio, se non fossi stato lì, nel momento giusto, Atobe-kun sarebbe morto!». Stava facendo di tutto per tranne resi, ma l’ira che provava voleva esplodere con tutti i suoi pori. «Sono stato un eroe, ho fatto la cosa migliore in una circostanza terribile! Sa cosa significa lottare contro il tempo? Aprire qualcuno e trovare tutte le lesioni prima che muoia dissanguato?». Il chirurgo fece una pausa, perché se avrebbe continuato con quel tono, sentiva che avrebbe rischiato di urlare contro la genitrice di Keigo senza ritegno. «Sono un normale uomo, che ha sempre avuto il sogno di diventare un medico e di salvare delle vite, la prima morte che ho evitato è stata quella di suo figlio, la persona che amo e che lei e suo marito mi avete portato via, sa cosa significa questo? Se non è in grado di capire questo concetto, non ha nessun diritto di pretendere nulla da me! Io continuerò ad andare ad Atobe-kun e lei non potrà fermarmi».  
Tezuka era consapevole che quello sfogo gli sarebbe costato cara, ma finalmente aveva avuto il coraggio di rispondere a quella donna che non era mai stato in grado di accettarlo nella vita del figlio.  
«Se intenda fare qualcosa, potrà anche costringere i superiori a licenziarmi, ma non eliminerà il fatto che io abbia salvato suo figlio e dovrebbe solo ringraziarmi».  
Detto questo andrò diritto nella camera di Atobe.  
«Atobe, sono arrivato, mi stavi aspettando?».  
Tutto quello sarebbe finito e Tezuka n’era perfettamente consapevole, ma voleva far sentire al suo amato, che almeno lui sarebbe stato al suo fin quanto avrebbe potuto.  
  
Mercoledì 4 ottobre 2017  
I genitori di Atobe gli volevano davvero bene? Ovviamente si aveva posto a lungo la domanda in quei giorni e Tezuka era arrivato alla conclusione che non tenessero a lui quanto un padre e una madre avrebbero dovuti fare.  
Erano stati crudeli con il figlio rovinandogli il giorno del suo trentaduesimo compleanno.  
Gli avevano recapitato un ordine restrittivo che gli avrebbe impedito di avvicinarsi all’avvocato che giaceva sul letto attaccato ad una macchina.  
Non era solo quel foglio il problema, ma le minacce che aveva ottenuto con esso da parte di quella coppia che lo disprezzava con ogni poro.  
“Avvicinati ancora a nostro figlio, e noi faremmo causa ai gestori della clinica: noi siamo potente e un chirurgo come te non potrà mai vincere contro la famiglia Atobe”.  
Il chirurgo si sentì costretto a rinunciare per la seconda volta al legale, si sarebbe sacrificato per lui rinunciando di nuovo alla sua felicità. Non avrebbe mai voluto causargli dei problemi e tantomeno voleva dargli ai proprietari della clinica.  
Quello che però chiedeva il chirurgo, era di passare solamente un ultimo istante con Atobe. Voleva dirgli addio come si doveva questa volta festeggiando il compleanno dell’avvocato.  
«Buongiorno Atobe».  
La prima cosa che fece il dottore, fu quello di andare ad aprire la tendina della camera. Il medico si era accorto di quanto il sole avesse fatto bene ad Atobe; i raggi che filtravano sul suo viso avevano avuto la capacità di stabilizzare il suo stato di salute.  
«Hai visto che bellissima giornata c’è oggi? Scommetto che se fossimo stati all’università, mi avresti costretto a studiare all'aperto». La sua voce era terribilmente amara, ma cosa poteva farci? Stava per dirgli addio e la cosa lo devastava.  
Tezuka estrasse dal proprio camice il CD che aveva comprato per regalarlo all’uomo dormiente. Conosceva benissimo i benefici della musica, molti pazienti traevano parecchi miglioramenti e perché non darne anche ad Atobe? Aveva insistito fin da subito che montassero un lettore nella camera isolata dove l’avvocato dormiva legato a quei macchinari super tecnologici. Voleva il meglio per lui.  
Non aveva scelto qualcosa di qualsiasi, ma si era adeguato ai gusti del legale acquistando l’edizione limitata dell’esibizione dell’Orchestra Filarmonica di Berlino con le opere di Wargner, il musicista che Atobe amava di più.  
«Appena l’ho visto, non ho resistito alla tentazione di comprarlo». Lo inserì all’interno dello scomparto del lettore e alla fine premette sul pulsante play e la musica si avviò. «Scommetto che sarà di tuo gradimento, buon compleanno».  
La musica classica era una delle passione che avevano in comune ed era stata proprio grazie a questo che si erano avvicinati ai tempi dell’università, ma ormai poteva solo ricordare con nostargi gli eventi di dodici anni prima.  
  
Martedì 15 marzo 2005  
Re, così erano soliti rinominare Atobe gli studenti che si ritrovavano ogni giorno a studiare della biblioteca universitaria.  
Aveva un’aria spocchiosa per i gusti di tutti gli studenti e lo dimostrava a tutti trattandoli con un’aria di superiorità, tanto da sembrare quasi davverp un membro di una famiglia reale. Era proprio per quello che gli era stato affibbiato quel soprannome, che al figlio dell’avvocato non sembrava per niente disprezzare, anzi era lui stesso che a volte si autodefiniva tale.  
Tezuka fin dall’inizio aveva deciso d’ignorare completamente il comportamento arrogate di quel figlio di papà, ma più tempo passava e tanto più gli incontri con quell’individuo diventano frequenti, al punto che un giorno si era pure scontrato con lui.  
«Lasciami passare!». l’arroganza di quelle parole dimostrava quanto disprezzasse gli altri e l’unica persona di cui gli importava, era solo sé stesso.  
Doveva ammettere che gli era sempre sembrato solo uno spaccone. Si vantava di fronte a tutti di quanto importante fosse la sua famiglia cosa che allo studente di medicina aveva fatto nascere una lieve ostilità.  
Non gli erano mai andati a genio chi come lui non doveva faticare per il futuro, era già stabilito che diventasse un avvocato da prima che nascesse, mentre lui per diventare un chirurgo aveva bisogno di fare sacrifici enormi, perché non aveva una famiglia che lo appoggiasse.  
Con il tempo si dovette ricredere, Atobe studiava davvero seriamente per essere un raccomandato e non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato da qualcuno che avrebbe ottenuto facilmente una laurea.  
  
Era il quindici marzo e uno degli esami più difficili della facoltà di medicina era alle porte, così approfittava di ogni istante libero per studiare i libri di testo che gli avrebbero permesso di diventare un medico fra una decina d’anni.  
Quel giorno, come del resto in tutti i periodi di esami come quello, era difficile trovare qualche banco vuoto e si era sentito davvero fortunato che uno fosse totalmente libero. Aveva colto l’occasione per approfittarne, non è che odiasse studiare circondato dalle persone, ma gli argomenti erano alquanto difficili e si concentrava meglio da solo.  
Quando al bancone arrivò il re, l’intenzione di Tezuka fu quello d’ignorarlo completamente, ma il giovane si sedette di fronte a lui senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso. Era solo il fatto che avrebbe voluto studiare da solo senza nessun disturbo.  
Aveva sempre saputo che Atobe fosse un tipo che guardava dall’alto in basso le persone, ma sentirlo su di sé era alquanto irritante.  
Cosa voleva da lui? Sentire quello sguardo che lo scrutava non era affatto piacevole, aveva quasi la sensazione che lo volesse giudicare per qualcosa.  
«Ti è caduto questo prima». Vide lo studente di giurisprudenza porgerli il disco di Beethoven che aveva acquistato alcuni giorni prima. Il viaggio in treno era alquanto lungo e per un pendolare come lui non guastava un po’ di sana musica classica d'ascoltare ne lettore portatile.  
Tezuka controllò immediatamente il suo zaino notando che in fondo la stoffa era completamente strappata.  
«Grazie». Lo prese rimanendo completamente stupito dal gesto del figlio di papà.  
Non aveva mai immaginato che, il re, potesse essere capace di compiere un gesto del genere, ma evidentemente l’aveva sottovalutato come in fondo la maggior, o tutti, gli studenti della loro università.  
«Beethoven». Lo guardò dritto negli occhi ma non riuscì a capire che genere di sguardo fosse. «Interessante, credevo di essere l’unico al giorno d’oggi ad apprezzare le composizioni classiche».  
Perché doveva avere un modo di parlare così arrogante? Non solo definiva se stesso usando ore-sama, ma era anche la voce completava il tutto rendo quel ragazzo completamente spocchioso, ma decise comunque di continuare il discorso senza far trasparire l’irritazione che sentiva.  
«Beethoven è il miglior musicista della storia».  
«Alcune sue sinfonie sono meravigliose, tanto che anche Wagner ha deciso di seguire le sue orme e diventare un compositore».  
Quello fu il loro primo vero contatto, ma all’epoca Tezuka non aveva la minima idea del modo in cui lentamente si sarebbero avvicinati.  
Finirono con l'innamorarsi perdutamente, ma dovettero rinunciare al loro amore per colpa di una famiglia che non fu in grado di accettare il loro amore.  
  
04 ottobre 2017  
Come ogni giorno, Tezuka si sedette sulla sedia situata al fianco del lettino del paziente in come.  
Continuava ad essere incosciente senza aver ripreso minimamente i sensi, anche se era da un paio di giorni che Atobe aveva dato dei segni di ripresa. Significava che il suo risveglio fosse terribilmente vicino.  
«Svegliati». sussurrò sperando che da lì a pochi secondi potesse sul serio aprire gli occhi, ma ovviamente il chirurgo sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto svegliarsi ad un suo comando. «Atobe».  
Perché i suoi genitori gli stavano facendo questo? Avevano idea di quanto la sua presenza avesse fatto bene al figlio? Era solo grazie a lui se si stava risvegliando, grazie alle rievocazioni della loro storia d’amore, ma invece di ringraziarlo lo avevano minacciato e la cosa non gli andava giù per niente.  
Era vero che era andato al suo capezzale tutti i giorni, ma quello che loro non sapevano, era che Atobe aveva un bisogno disperato di lui, dell’uomo che amava, dello studente universitario di cui si era innamorato. I suoi genitori gli stavano sottraendo l’unica cosa preziosa che avesse mai avuto.  
Sapevano di quanto il figlio avesse bisogno della sua voce? Alla fine il suono familiare delle prole gli stava facendo superare un momento terribilmente difficile. Toglierli con la forza l'unico legame che aveva, era paragonabile a spegnere gli stessi macchinari che lo stavano tenendo in vita. Quella coppia lo stavano uccidendo.  
Aveva già dovuto rinunciare e mettere da parte i suoi sentimenti una volta e non aveva intenzione di farlo nuovamente. La sofferenza era stata così atroce che anche essendo tornato con lui riusciva ad avvertire le rimanenze del dolore. Stavolta però non lo stava lasciando per dargli il futuro che si meritava come aveva fatto nove anni prima, ma perché temeva ripercussioni ancora più gravi nei suoi confronti, oltre che lo faceva per gli stessi proprietari della clinica.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto essere egoista e pensare almeno una volta al suo cuore invece di pensare agli altri, ma non era in lui fare un gesto del genere egocentrico come quello. Atobe e i suoi datori di lavoro, dovevano avere la precedenza su tutto il resto.  
In quel momento gli toccava solo una cosa, dirgli addio, ma come poteva avere il coraggio di spezzargli il cuore e rischiare che in futuro tentasse di nuovo il suicidio? Sarebbe riuscito a sopportare il tutto ancora una volta?  
«Da quando siamo tornati assieme, ho sempre avuto paura che i tuoi parenti scoprissero tutto. Per evitare questo ho pensato più volte di troncare con te, ma non ho avuto mai il coraggio di farlo perché so quanto forte sia stato il nostro dolore e non volevo più che noi soffrissimo». Si avvicinò al lettino e con le mani scorse leggermente i capelli. In quel mese si erano allungati un po’ notando anche la folta barba che nessuno aveva curato nei ventisette giorni di coma che l'avevano visto protagonista Atobe. «Non è stato facile allontanarmi da te, infondo io ti amavo e volevo averti completamente per me, ma ero, anzi sono, così preso da te da non essermi reso conto che tua madre mi teneva d’occhio, pur essendo consapevole che lei lavorasse qui».  
In genere Tezuka non era mai stato qualcuno dalla lacrima facile, nemmeno da bambino di fronte alle innumerevoli cadute che l’avevano visto infantili, ma in quell’istante non riusciva a trattenerne nemmeno una. Cosa poteva farci? Stava per rinunciare di nuovo all’uomo che amava e la sola idea di dirgli addio, gli lacerava il cuore in una maniera incredibile al punto da sentire come se gli artigli di un’arpia l’avessero afferrato e stritolato.  
L’unica altra volta in cui riuscì a sfogare tutto il dolore con un pianto disperato, fu quando Atobe lo lasciò, meglio dire quando lui stesso troncò i rapporti per dargli il futuro che si meritava. L’agonia provata fu tremenda al punto che avrebbe voluto gettare il suo cuore pur di non soffrire e adesso stava provano la stesa sensazione di allora.  
Credeva che il sé stesso fragile l’avesse accantonato, ma era ritornato con prepotenza facendogli ricordare cosa significava dire addio alla felicità.  
«Mi hanno minacciato, mi hanno detto che se verrò ancora da te faranno causa alla clinica, mi hanno anche dato un ordine restrittivo. Per legge io adesso non dovrei essere nemmeno qui, e temo anche che potrebbero coinvolgerti per punirmi». Si asciugò le lacrime che ormai gli stavano praticamente inzuppando il camice bianco. «Questa è la cosa più terribile che potessero mai farci, perché io voglio starti vicino, voglio assisterti e supportarti nella tua ripresa, ma mi sarà impossibile perché dobbiamo rinunciare definitivamente al nostro amore».  
In quell’istante non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di prendergli la mano avvertendo una presa saldissima da parte del legale in coma, era come se Atobe non solo l’avesse sentivo, ma non voleva nemmeno che lui se ne andasse via.  
«Te… a». Fu solo un flebile sussurro ma bastò per far capire al chirurgo che fosse su punto di svegliarsi.  
«Io non vorrei lasciarti, non ora almeno, ma devo pensare a te e ai miei capi, non solo a me stesso».  
Il chirurgo avvicinò le labbra alla fronte del legale e come aveva fatto per tanti giorni consecutivi, la baciò imprimendo tutto il suo amore in quel gesto pieno di affetto. Quel giorno, però, era tutto diverso, perché quello non era solo un modo per salutarlo, ma gli aveva appena detto addio.  
«Ti amo, vorrei che tu lo sapessi, Atobe».  
«Tezuka…».  
Una lacrima fuoriuscì dagli occhi dell’avvocato e solo allora Tezuka capì che non solo Atobe lo aveva sentito, ma che anche lui era rimasto ferito dalle macchinazioni dei due coniugi.  
«Vorrei che ci fosse un modo per non farti soffrire, ma credo sia inutile». Gli asciugò la goccia dall’occhio e si allontanò dal legale.  
Prima di uscire definitivamente dalla vita dell'altro, non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di osservarlo un’ultima volta, cos’era alla fine un breve attimo? Avrebbe dovuto andarsene per sempre e un singolo secondo in più da passare assieme ad Atobe sarebbe stato abbastanza per il medico.  
Osservò ogni minima parte dell’avvocato, dai capelli castani scendendo verso quegli occhi in lacrime, anche se chiusi dovevano completamente distrutti dal dolore. L’ultima cosa su cui poggiò gli occhi, fu la bocca attaccata fino a quel momento al respiratore.  
Quante volte quelle labbra l’avevano baciato? Ormai ne aveva perso il conto. Alcuni furono romantici, altri invece passionali, ma ormai non avrebbe nemmeno più potuto sognarlo.  
Fra di loro stavolta era finita, avevano chiuso definitivamente.  
«Addio, amore mio».  
«Tezuka non andare…».  
  
  
Era il quattro ottobre, il giorno in cui Atobe era nato trentadue anni prima, lo stesso in cui gli aveva spezzato il cuore e quello in cui si risvegliò definitivamente dal coma. Questo Tezuka lo venne a sapere solo il giorno successivo, ma ormai non sarebbe più potuto stargli al fianco, nemmeno per congratularsi con lui del risveglio e la cosa gli distrusse definitivamente il cuore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia partecipante a "It's time for Tombola! Challenge".  
> Partecipante al contest ‘Like an Hero- Eroe per un giorno’ indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di Efp”  
> Il prompt del capitolo è il 85.


	3. Inseguendo il lieto fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Broken Heart  
> Capitolo: Inseguendo il lieto fine  
> Contest: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge” “Like an hero - Eroe per un giorno”  
> Prompt: 65  
> Oggetto: Una vecchia macchina (Like an hero - Eroe per un giorno)  
> Frase: “Ti diverte ferire le persone?” (Like an hero - Eroe per un giorno.)  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)

Martedì 20 Febbraio 2018  
La riabilitazione non è che fosse stata dura per il dolore fisico. Ad aver reso insopportabili le sue cure, era stato fatto che per tutto quel lasso tempo, non aveva potuto incontrare Tezuka. Cos’era un piccolo istante in suo compagnia? Non avrebbe nociuto nessuno alla fine e anche la sua situazione sarebbe senza dubbio migliorata.  
In fondo aveva desiderato rivederlo anche per poterlo ringraziare per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui. L’ultima cosa che aveva di lui, era quel CD che avrebbe custodito con tutto il cuore. Al momento era sicuramente l’oggetto più prezioso che possedesse.  
Quali genitori avrebbero, con mezzi legali, impedito a un medico di prendersi cura del loro unico figlio? Non avevano semplicemente esagerato, quello era sicuramente un segnale di allerta, qualcosa che sussurrando lo metteva in guardia dai due coniugi. Keigo ed era pronto ad assecondare il su istinto e indagare assieme al su team sul background della situazione.  
Era o no era il lux“re del foro”? Da quando aveva ottenuto l’abilitazione, era riuscito a risolvere casi solo grazie al suo sviluppato intuito. Quell’abilità gli aveva permesso di vincere fra le cause, anche quelle che in apparenza sembravano più complesse, in men che non si dicesse.  
Al momento era fra i migliori avvocati in circolazione e non solo per il nome che si portava dietro. Certo era ovvio che sarebbe stato così, era pur sempre un Atobe alla fine, ma il suo era un talento naturale che nessun altro membro della famiglia aveva avuto. Nessuno però l’avrebbe fermato la sua continua ascesa, nemmeno suo padre.  
Dopo il suo incidente gli vennero così tanti dubbi sul genitore, che Keigo non poté non sospettare dell’uomo. Era terribilmente sicuro che avesse a che fare con la cosa, da aver incominciato a tenere sotto controllo monitorando tutte le sue mosse,  
Era arrivato a scoprire cose che mai aveva creduto possibile, ma i dati che aveva raccolto il suo tram parlavano chiaro non lasciando più nessun dubbio al giovane avvocato: suo padre era completamente corrotto!  
Quasi non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, ma i file che aveva intercettato sul suo computer, che erano riusciti a decriptare a dovere, parlavano in troppo chiaro.  
Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare il suo assistete Kabaji che, studiando notte e giorno siti di hacker e guardando video tutorial, era riuscito a spezzare tutte le difese del genitore rubando tutte le informazioni necessarie. Era sicuramente certo che il padre si fosse sempre sentito perfettamente al sicuro, ma nulla avrebbe potuto proteggerle con qualcuno come Munehiro, capace di imprese straordinarie come quelle. Aveva scelto benissimo i suoi aiutanti scrutando distintamente tutte le loro caratteristiche ed abilità.  
Il suo genitore era coinvolto in varie attività e società criminali: spaccio di droga, prostituzione, riciclaggio di denaro sporco, vendita di armi illegali ai membri delle famiglie, oltre ad aver aiutato vari yakuza a uscire inermi facendosi pagare e facendo cadere le accuse, forse con l’ausilio di qualche poliziotto corrotto.  
Ecco chi era Hideki, un lurido uomo che si era venduto pur di ottenere fama e successo.  
Quante volte gli aveva parlato di onore? Quante volte gli aveva rinfacciato cosa significasse essere un Atobe, ma avevano davvero senso tutte le sue parole?  
lux“Un figlio gay, è un disonore! Vuoi insudiciare per sempre il nome degli Atobe?”.  
Perché quella frase gli doveva tornare in mente? Erano state così crudeli da distruggere completamente la stima che aveva nel genitore, che tuttora continuava a sgretolarsi.

  
Quella frase comunque non aveva nessun significato perché l’unico che aveva infamato tutta la generazione di avvocati che gli avevano preceduti, era stato Atobe Hideki e non aveva nulla da obbiettare contro il suo orientamento sessuale.  
Analizzando ulteriormente i documenti, il trentaduenne trovò anche delle fotografie che avrebbe preferito fare a meno di vedere.  
Ritraevano una donna con un uomo molto più maturo di lei. L’avvocato riuscì subito a osservare tutti i dettagli fisionomici nonostante la fotografia non fosse di una qualità eccelsa. La ragazza aveva una piccola vertigine alla sopracciglia destra, poi intravide le labbra con un accesso rossetto rosso, colore estremamente familiare e un neo s’intravedeva sula guancia. Era Chiaki non aveva nessun dubbio, d'altronde aveva visto così tante volte quel viso tondo da averlo ben presente.  
Al suo fianco uomo completamente nudo. Aveva dei capelli corti di un colore chiaro, ma ormai era solito tingerseli per non mostrare che la sua rara tonalità avesse incominciato a sbiadirsi visto l’età che avanzava sempre di più. Le sue iridi erano azzurre con quel un che gelido che avrebbe riconosciuto anche se avesse indossato qualcosa che gli nascondeva il volto. Quell’uomo che abbracciava sua moglie, altri non era che suo padre.  
C’erano varie altri scatti che li ritraevano assieme nudi sul letto, oltre a esserci vari video, ed era fin chiaro la natura di tali filmati.  
Aveva sempre saputo che non fosse mai stato fedele a sua madre, ma che fosse Chiaki l’amante dell’uomo era qualcosa al quale non avrebbe mai voluto credere nonostante in qualche modo l’avesse sospettato: alla fine non era quello il cliché dei cliché?  
Si era sempre chiesto perché gli avesse fatto sposare la sua segretaria, ma adesso non aveva più nessun dubbio: voleva proteggere sé stesso da eventuali gravidanze indesiderate!  
lux“Che uomo subdolo!” disse il figlio fra sé e sé. “Non lo credevo capace di ricorrere a mezzi simili pur di non perdere la faccia!”.  
Alla fine arrivò alla conclusione che Kunimitsu non fosse suo figlio, ma dentro di lui in fondo aveva sempre saputo e non poteva accettare che suo padre riuscisse a sottrargli ogni volte le cose più belle della sua vita.  
L’unica cosa che poteva fare, era battere suo padre allo stesso gioco. Gli avrebbe fatto capire cosa significava perdere la faccia e dimostrando al Giappone intero chi fosse davvero Atobe Hideki, l’avvocato più temuto e rispettato di tutto il Sol Levante.  
«Preparati, papà, ti farò pagare di tutto il male che ci hai fatto provare!».  
  
*~~~*  
  
«Keigo, quante volte ti ho detto che non devi disturbarmi in ufficio? Vuoi che ti rinfreschi la memoria?».  
La voce del genitore era sempre stata autoritaria al punto che, grazie al tono massiccio, era in grado di far rabbrividire chiunque. Ormai il figlio aveva perso il conto di quanti al foro erano crollati grazie all’intonazione possente, ma forse era solo un bluff.  
L’aveva sempre visto come qualcuno da superare per far vedere quanto lui valesse, ma ormai lo scopo era mutato leggermente, voleva abbatterlo per il male che aveva fatto al figlio e al ragazzo di cui era innamorato.  
Anche i suoi occhi erano capaci di far rabbrividire chiunque. Lo sguardo era talmente freddo da sembrare delle lastre di ghiaccio, forse lui era stato l’unico a non temere quella glacialità e non voleva incominciare quando era convinto più che mai a spodestarlo dal trono.  
lux“Certo, il lavoro” disse fra sé e sé con sarcasmo Keigo avvicinandosi alla scrivania del genitore con l’ausilio del suo bastone in ottone.  
Per la sua gamba sinistra non c’era niente da fare. L’incidente gli aveva danneggiato completamente l’arto e per quanti esercizi avesse fatto, la situazione non avrebbe mai potuto migliorare più di così e si era dovuto rassegnare completamente al fatto di essere diventato zoppo a trentadue anni. Doveva ringraziare Tezuka se non aveva avuto altre ripercussioni, a parte qualche cicatrice, ma non ne aveva mai avuto l’opportunità visto che lo evitava come la peste.  
«Quello di copertura?», fece una breve pausa per far mettere il padre leggermente in allerta, «oppure stai parlando del lavoro sporco che cerchi di tenerci all’oscuro?»  
«Cosa stai dicendo?». Keigo ebbe quasi la sensazione che la voce del genitore avesse mostrato un barlume di terrore e desiderò far accrescerlo fino al punto da sentirlo completamente spezzato.  
«Sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando, papà!» urlò il figlio in preda all’ira crescente. «Sei coinvolto con la Yakuza, non negarlo!».  
Il volto del padre in un attimo diventò completamente paonazzo, segno che fosse riuscito a incutergli talmente paura che non avrebbe mai potuta mascherarla.  
«Yakuza è una un’accusa, credi davvero che io abbia a che fera con una simile gentaglia?» Era inutile che cercasse di mascherare le sue malefatte, la sua voce tradiva completamente la frase appena affermata «Sai chi sono io? Atobe Hideki! Tu mi credi davvero capace di compiere un gesto così disdicevole? L’onore è la cosa più indispensabile per la nostra illustre famiglia».  
«Allora dimmi per te cos’è l’onore!». Il figlio quasi si scaraventò contro alla scrivania ritrovandosi il volto del genitore a pochi centimetri di distanza. «Ti sei venduto alla Yakuza!»  
«Baggianate, stai solo cercando di gettare fango su di me, per l’ordine restrittivo che ho dato a quell’abominio».  
Afferrò il bastone e con tutta la forza che aveva e lo scagliò sulla scrivania del genitore. Vari documenti caddero per terra per la violenza del gesto e il giovane avvocato notò che il padre trasalì completante.  
«Intendi la carta straccia che hai dato illegalmente a Tezuka?!». Cercava di rimanere calmo, ma come poteva trattenersi dopo che aveva definito il ragazzo che amava un abominio? Il vero a esserlo era in quella stanza e gli si trovava di fronte. «Ho finito da poco di telefonare al giudice che avrebbe aver dovuto firmare il documento, e sai una cosa caro paparino, non ne sapeva nulla e questo significa che hai falsificato la firma!».  
«Hahahaha» rise Hideki, ma Keigo sapeva che fosse solo un modo per non far crollare la maschera di uomo d’onore. «Che prove hai per accusarmi?».  
«Ho tutte le prove contro di te e sono venuto solo per metterti in guardia: fra poco tu scoprirai cosa sia il disonore!».  
«Bravo!». Il fare sarcastico del genitore gli diete sui nervi. «Ora che hai scoperto la verità, credi che possa lasciarti andare?».  
«Mi credi davvero così stupido? Il mio team ha ricevuto ordini chiari: se mi capiterà qualcosa, manderanno alla stampa tutti i dati che ho raccolto», si sentì in dovere di prendere una pausa, non perché davvero volesse ma per far aumentare ancora un po’ il terrore del padre, «altrimenti manderò io stesso tutti i file, adesso tocca a scegliere in che modo perdere la faccia, oppure vuoi farmi fuori come hai già cercato di fare? Sei stato tu a investirmi perché avevi paura che con il mio istinto potessi essere in grado di rovinarti, ed avevi ragione!»  
«Non ti si può nascondere nulla, Keigo». Non seppe dire se fosse stato sarcastico o meno, ma poco gl’’importava. «Sì, sono stato io a investirti e non me ne sono minimamente pentito, anzi lo rifarei altre mille volte!».  
«Fallo e il mio team ti rovinerà!».  
«Mi sai minacciando bastardo». Il padre si avvicinò al colletto della sua camicia e lo strattonò verso di sé.  
«Fatti un esame di coscienza prima!». Gli rivolse lo sguardo più indignato che conoscesse. «Hai investito me, mi hai tolto Tezuka illegalmente e il bastardo sarei io?»  
Gli occhi del padre erano così domati di furia che riusciva a sentirla con ogni poro, stava riuscendo nel suo intendo lo stava facendo cadere sempre di più dal suo podio, doveva solo giocare un altro po’ per spodestarlo definitivamente come aveva sempre voluto.  
«Ti diverte ferire le persone?». Quasi gli urlò in facci quella domanda come se avesse intenzione d’intimorirlo con la sua voce come il genitore faceva durante nell’arena del tribunale. «Sai quanto io e Tezuka abbiamo sofferto per causa tua, siamo stati completamente infelici e farò provare a te cosa sia il dolore.». Keigo guadò negli occhi il genitore con tutto il risentimento del mondo. «Tutto è incominciato quando mi hai fatto sposare Chiaki, avrei dovuto capire tutto già allora, è tua amate e Kunimitsu è tuo figlio».  
Atobe con la mano afferrò il bastone e colpì il padre al braccio liberandosi dalla presa dell’uomo.  
«Non permetterò più che tu ci rovini la vita!». Lo guardò un’ultima volta negli occhi, che non erano freddi e glaciali come sempre, ma travolti dal terrore che nutriva pe figlio.  
«Chi sei tu?».  
«Sono solo il miglior avvocato dell’intero Giappone, il re del foro e sarò la tua completa rovina!».  
Se doveva essere sincero era orgoglioso di sé, era finalmente riuscito ad affrontare suo padre dopo trentadue anni di vita e completamente soddisfatto lasciò l’ufficio dell’uomo che aveva completamente rinnegato come genitore.  
  
*~~~*  
  
«Cosa ci fai qui Atobe?».  
Aveva sempre immaginato che Atobe prima o poi sarebbe andato a cercarlo, ma di certo non avrebbe mai immaginato di ritrovarselo appollaiato al cofano della sua auto nel parcheggio della clinica.  
«Ti ho inviato un’email, ma non mi hai risposto, presumo tu abbia bloccato il mio indirizzo o l‘abbia cancellata senza aprirla».  
Parlare? Cos’aveva da dirgli? L’unica cosa che a Tezuka veniva in mente, era che l’avvocato volesse convincerlo a tornare con lui, ma le cose avevano presa una piega che rendeva impossibile un riavvicinamento.  
Avrebbero anche potuto tornare a frequentarsi, ma cosa avrebbero fatto se i genitori dell’avvocato avrebbero scoperto la cosa? Ancora ricordava quanto minaccioso fosse lo sguardo e la voce di Hideki e ormai aveva capito di cosa fosse capace.  
«Sì, l’ho cancellata». Voleva cercare di assumere un atteggiamento duro e freddo ei confronti del legale, ma Atobe sarebbe riuscito a leggere oltre la sua maschera, n’era certo. «Noi non possiamo avere più nessun tipo di contatto ed è meglio che tu ti sposti dalla mia automobile».  
«Non me ne andrò finché tu non ascolterai le mie parole».  
In quell’istante Atobe afferrò il suo polso ed ebbe tutta l’impressione che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo. Lo sguardo brillava di una luce decisa, di quelle che non si sarebbero fatte abbattere da nessuno.  
Doveva farlo ragionare, lo doveva fare per il suo bene e quello dei suoi datori di lavoro.  
«Ti rendi conto che se non ti sto lontano, tuo padre farà causa alla clinica? Credi che io voglia far passare dei guai a chi mi ha dato un lavoro? E cosa potrebbe farti tuo padre?».  
«Mio padre ha falsificato la firma dell’atto, l’ordine restrittivo è falso!».  
Cosa stava dicendo Atobe? Lo stava prendendo in giro solo per convincerlo ad andare con lui? Non era da lui, ma quello che aveva detto gli sembrava alquanto assurdo.  
«Atobe, non scherzare!».  
«Credi che io sia il tipo da prendermi gioco di te? Tezuka, dovresti conoscermi bene e sai che io no ti mentirei mai».  
L’avvocato strinse così tanto la presa che il chirurgo avvertì quasi una fitta al polso. Solo all’ora il medico si rese conto di come in realtà quel gesto fosse dettato dalla disperazione, sentiva la sua mancanza fino a quel punto?  
Non è che la cosa in fondo non lo consolasse, alla fine anche lui era nella stessa situazione. Sentiva così tanto la mancanza del legale che sarebbe andato di lui, l’avrebbe abbracciato così intensamente che probabilmente avrebbe frantumato le sue ossa. Doveva resistere con tutto sé stesso agli impulsi, cosa che il coetaneo sembrava non voler trattenere.  
«L’hai già fatto mi sembra: ti ricordi che hai detto di no amarmi?».  
«Quello era una situazione diversa e tu lo sai benissimo! L’avevo fatto per il tuo bene, mi sembra di avertelo già spiegato».  
Voleva perseverare? Il fatto era che lui stava cercando di girare intorno per farlo stancare, l’avvocato era alquanto risoluto certe volte.  
«Sai che mio padre potrebbe finire in galera solo per quel documento? È carta straccia, l’ha usata solo perché aveva paura che io mi risvegliassi, per questo ti voleva impedirti ce tu mi vedessi. Desiderava che io restassi in coma così da non scoprire la verità».  
«Non m’interessa, devo andare a casa».  
«Lo capisci che mio padre mi voleva morto? Secondo te chi è stato a investirmi?».  
Volerlo morto? Cosa stava cercando di dire Atobe, che il padre era coinvolto nel suo incedente? Avendo conosciuto che tipo di persona fosse lo immaginava capace di tutto, ma uccidere il proprio figlio era impensabile.  
«Mi ha investito perché aveva paura che io scoprissi che lui lavora per la Yakuza, quello di avvocato è solo un lavoro di copertura».  
Aveva cercato di evitarlo fino a quel momento, ma sentendo quelle parole il cuore di Tezuka era stato invaso dalla disperazione più totale e i ricordi dell’operazione riaffiorarono con violenza. Lo shock che aveva provato nel vederlo in quello stato pietoso, la paura di perderlo e dirgli addio per sempre erano state atroci. Lo aveva tagliato, aveva ricucito tutte le sue ferite sia interne che esterne lottando contro il terrore e comportandosi come un vero eroe quel giorno.  
Era stato suo padre a investirlo? Era stata per colpa di quell’uomo se aveva rischiato di perderlo?  
Il chirurgo si voltò notando ancora una volta quanto fosse serio e deciso il suo sguardo. Se una parte di lui dubitativa ancora delle sue parole, quegli occhi invece riuscirono finalmente a convincerlo del tutto.  
«Io non intendo più stare al gioco di quell’uomo, per tutta la vita mi ha parlato di onore quando egli stesso è stato il primo a rinnegarlo». Sentì subito le sue braccia circondarlo con forza. «Io ti amo, Tezuka e non intendo più star lontano da te».  
A chi volerla darla a bere? Stare lontano da Atobe era sempre stato impensabile. Più volte aveva pensato di fregarsene della clinica, e di pensare a sé stesso. Non era mi stato un egoista, però se era come gli aveva detto, non c’era nessun bisogno visto che l’atto che gli avevano recapitato era solo una messa in scena.  
Ora che ci pensava, aveva trovato strano che nessuno fosse andato a trovarlo, Hideki aveva avuto dei suoi motivi, probabilmente era riuscita a convincere anche Shizuko, ma come aveva fatto con Chiaki? Era pur sempre suo marito, no? Possibile che fosse così insensibile nei confronti del padre di suo figlio?  
«Neanche io, Atobe». Ormai era stanco di stare lontano da lui e se non c’erano rischi perché avrebbe dovuto evitarlo? «Ti andrebbe di venire a casa mia?».  
«Me lo chiedi anche?».  
  
*~~~*  
  
Aveva dovuto immaginare fin dall’inizio che l’orario di punta sarebbe stato un problema, ma per Atobe non era affatto un fastidio rimanere fermo per così tanto tempo. Avrebbe approfittato della situazione per chiacchierare con Tezuka com’era solito fare agli inizi della loro conoscenza.  
«È sempre così trafficato?».  
«Dipende dal mio turno, ma quando finisco a quest’ora è sempre così».  
«Non faresti meglio a prendere un treno o una strada secondaria?».  
«Questa è l’unica strada che porta al mio appartamento e rischierei di non riuscire a prenderlo in tempo, non so mai quanto possa durare un turno, le operazioni potrebbero durare delle giornate intere, tra l’altro non saprei nemmeno se riesca ad arrivare in tempo».  
Era per questo? Immaginava che fare il chirurgo di urgenza non fosse una cosa tanto facile da gestire. Poteva essere chiamato da un momento all’altro quando meno se l’aspettasse, com’era successo il giorno del suo incidente. Era solo una fortuna che si fosse trovato lì, riuscendo a intervenire in tempo, altrimenti per lui non ci sarebbe stata nulla da fare. Gli doveva la vita e sentiva di dover essergli riconoscente per sempre.  
«Capisco, quanto dista dal tuo appartamento?».  
«Una decina di minuti senza traffico».  
Tezuka era sempre stato il tipo da mantenere la calma anche in situazioni ostiche. Non l’aveva visto quel giorno, ma Atobe era certo che si fosse lasciato prendere dal panico e allo stesso tempo fosse riuscito a mantenere la mente lucidità.  
«Che ne dici di venire a vivere con me? Potremmo cercare un appartamento vicino alla clinica così tu potrai andare a lavorare anche a piedi».  
«Sei ancora spostato da quanto io ricordi».  
Era quello il punto, il suo matrimonio che si era rivelata tutta una macchinazione del genitore: che senso aveva continuare quella baggianata dopo aver scoperto la verità?  
«Chiederò il divorzio, non ti sembra ovvio?».  
Kunimitsu non era suo figlio, Chiaki era l’amante del padre e divorziare da quella sgualdrina era l’unica cosa che potesse fare.  
«Tuo padre te lo permetterà?».  
«Se non mi darà il consenso, dirò a tutti che Kunimitsu è suo figlio».  
Il chirurgo si voltò verso di lui notando che sotto la maschera inespressiva del suo viso era nascosta un flebile accenno di shock, quella notizia l’aveva sconvolto completamente.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» Avvertiva dalla voce che per Tezuka fosse difficile da credere, anche lui quasi aveva fatto fatica ad accettarlo.  
«Ti rendi conto quell’uomo mi ha fatto sposare la sua amante e ha avuto un figlio con lei? Quindi che senso ha questo matrimonio se Kunimitsu non è mio figlio?».  
Aveva rinunciato all’amore per quella famiglia, aveva ceduto alla volontà del genitore per paura che potesse fare del male ad suo Tezuka, ma adesso aveva scoperto la verità non aveva nessun senso stare lontano dalla persona che aveva amato per tredici anni.  
Tezuka staccò la mano sinistra dal volante e strinse la a quella di Atobe, quel gesto riuscì a confortare l’avvocato più di quanto delle parole potesse fare. Alla fine gli esseri umani erano in grado di comunicare anche con semplici gesti come quello.  
«Alla fine solo tu sei in grado di capirmi» Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, quelle iridi erano addolorate, schioccate, devastate dalle cose che gli aveva appena raccontato. Stava provando la sua stessa angoscia, la leggeva in quello sguardo e si pentì di averlo lasciato, sarebbe dovuto rimane con lui e difenderlo dalle macchinazioni del genitore.  
In quell’istante lo baciò per fare ammenda da tutta la sofferenza che negli anni gli aveva fatto provare, voleva liberarsi definitivamente da quella colpa che lo stava attanagliando.  
Pochi istanti dopo, i rumori dei clacson delle altre automobili distrussero quel magico momento, ma ad Atobe non importò, perché si sentì più leggero come se il peso cresciuto dentro venne sgretolato dalle labbra del medico.  
«Vedrai, andrà tutto bene». Gli disse rivolto al chirurgo che tornò alla guida e si diresse verso il proprio appartamento.  
«Lo spero».  
  
*~~~*  
  
Atobe non avrebbe mai immaginato che l’appartamento di Tezuka potesse essere così minuscolo, come faceva a vivere in una casa del genere? Lui era cresciuto in una villa e tutte le abitazione gli erano sempre sembrate abbastanza piccole, ma gli pareva completamente impossibile vivere in un luogo così stretto.  
«Davvero vivi in un posto del genere?».  
«Per me e Kei-chan è conveniente».  
lux“Kei-chan?” disse l’avvocato fra sé e sé togliendosi le scarpe notando l’arrivo di un piccolo cane che portava un paio di ciabatte fra la minuscola bocca.  
Lo guardò con parecchio interesse, ma per quanto le sue conoscenze cinofile fosse ben sviluppate, non fu in grado di riconoscerne la razza.  
Notò sito gli occhi azzurri e da quello che rammentava, non c’erano cani di piccola taglia con tale pigmentazione, ma probabilmente era lui a ricordare male.  
Vide subito il cagnolino avvicinarsi al padrone e porgerli le pantofole trovando la scena davvero tenera.  
Era sempre stato un amante di quei quadrupedi dal muso dolce, aveva avuto anche una bellissima esemplare di Levriero Afghano. Ricordava quanto fosse altezzosa e viziata, visto che i genitori l’avevano trattata come una vera principessa, mentre il vero principe avrebbe dovuto essere lui, il loro unico figlio, ma avevano amato più Beat di lui. La sua cagna morì l’anno in cui compì ventitré anni e quello in cui dovette sposarsi con Chiaki.  
Non voleva più ricordare il passato, ma dedicarsi solo al presente.  
«Di che razza è? Non l’ho mai vista».  
«È un meticcio, l’ho preso al canile. Non so chi sia il padre, ma la madre era un Husky, presumo che dopo essere entrata al canile si sia accoppiata con un cane di taglia più piccola.  
Atobe si abbassò per analizzare a fondo il colore di quegli occhi, era raro già di per se, ma c’era qualcosa di intelligente in quello sguardo che gli ricordava davvero i colore del cane siberiano. Si vedeva che doveva ereditato dalla madre tale pigmentazione.  
Non poté resistere alla tentazione di avvicinare la propria mano al muso del cucciolo accarezzandone il pelo, l’avvocato notò subito quanto soffice fosse al tatto.  
Kei-chan gli leccò le dita segno che aveva adorato le sue le sue carezze.  
«Sembra che tu gli piaccia, Kei-chan lecca solamente le persone che gli stanno a genio». Si avvicinò al proprio cane che subito andò al suo fianco «Sai il suo nome è il diminutivo di Keigo».  
L’aveva chiamato come lui? Davvero? Era incredibile quanto ne fosse felice e allo stesso tempo la malinconia avvertita era così intensa da essere quasi devastante. Dove essere la stessa sensazione che aveva provato Tezuka quando aveva scelto il nome Kunimitsu per quello che credeva essere suo figlio.  
Alla fine entrambi erano innamorati l’uno dell’altro e avevano bisogno di vivere i loro sentimenti per sentirsi finalmente felici.  
«Potresti aspettare un attimo? Gli do i croccantini e vengo subito da te».  
«Va bene».  
Appena vide il padrone, Kei-chan si fiondò subito vicino alla ciotola come se sapesse cosa stesse per ricevere. Era davvero un cane intelligente e Atobe quasi si meravigliò che un cane senza razza potesse essere così intuitivo.  
Erano simili sotto quel punto di vista, forse era per questo che il chirurgo l’aveva scelto? In quegli azzurri aveva visto la persona che amava, n’era quasi certo.  
Era davvero legato al meticcio, bastava vedere il suo volto con dipinto il più incantevole dei sorrisi.  
Aveva avuto modo di conoscere bene il chirurgo negli anni passati e sapeva benissimo quando difficile fosse per lui manifestare le espressioni. La serietà di quel volto l’aveva sempre fatto sembrare più grande della sua età, cosa che aveva ingannato tutti gli studenti universitari che l’avevano scambiato per un professore. Lui non si era mai lasciato ingannare capendo subito che seduto con lo sguardo chino su quei test ci fosse in realtà un universitario come tutti loro.  
«Sembra che tu sia molto legato a Kei-chan». Era fin troppo premuroso con quel cane, ma ne comprendeva il motivo. Non aveva mai conosciuto l’affetto di una persona e lui voleva donarglielo per farlo sentire al sicuro.  
«Come non potrei non esserlo? È dolcissimo e davvero intelligente, hai che mi ha portato le ciabatte? Ci credi se ti dico che non l’ho nemmeno addestrato? Guardando dove le ripongo ha imparato da solo a portarmele quando ritorno da lavoro.».  
«Si è davvero affezionato a quanto sembra».  
«Aveva bisogno di affetto ed io gliel’ho donato e anche io ne avevo bisogno». Sentendo quella frase, Atobe non poté resistere alla tentazione di abbracciarlo.  
Tezuka aveva sofferto più di quanto avesse creduto, forse molto più di lui. Aveva dovuto rinunciare all’amore per ben due volte in una maniera crudele e quel cuore era rimasto chiaramente ferito.  
Voleva che potesse finalmente avere la pace che meritava, voleva liberarlo e svegliarlo dall’ibernazione grazie all’intenso amore che provava per lui.  
Il chirurgo ricambiò il gesto, circondando le sue braccia intensamente attorno al suo corpo, come se volesse anche lui fargli dimenticare tutta la sofferenza provata in quel periodo.  
I suoi occhi chiari si poggiarono su quelli scuri del chirurgo, sarà che non li osservava da tempo, ma come una calamita lo attirarono e si ritrovò ad avvicinarsi così tanto al suo volto che per Atobe fu difficile non baciare il suo eroe.  
Il legale aveva quasi la sensazione di ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo di un sogno, ma a differenza delle sue fantasie notturne, Tezuka era davvero lì a ricambiarlo e potevano finalmente dar sfogo a tutta la passione che in quei mesi erano stati costretti a trattenere.  
«Atobe, andiamo in camera mia?».  
Con che coraggio poteva rifiutare quell’invito? D’altronde era quello che desiderava più di tutto da quand’era entrato nel monolocale del chirurgo, così cominciò a seguirlo con l’ausilio della sua terza gamba. Ormai il suo bastone era diventato una necessità, senza il quale non avrebbe più potuto camminare.  
«Eccoci».  
Come il resto della casa, la camera non era molto spaziosa, e Atobe rimase quasi stupito da quanta stretta fosse.  
«Non è molto spaziosa lo so, per te è un problema?».  
«Sarò anche diventato zoppo, ma non ho di certo problemi a muovermi».  
Il legale si avvicinò al letto che occupava quasi tutto lo spazio della camera da letto, a parte quello c’era solo un piccolo armadio che sicuramente conteneva l’essenziale per la vita quotidiana del chirurgo.  
Nemmeno un comodino o un semplice mobile per decorare la stanza, era ovvio che stesse cercando di limitare i movimenti in un ambiente non molto ampio.  
Tezuka lo fece accomodare sul letto e poi si sedette al suo fianco.  
Sul volto del chirurgo d’urgenza era appena visibile un leggere senso di preoccupazione che aveva preso il sopravvento sulla sua inespressività.  
«Sei sicuro che andrà tutto bene? Tuo padre è un uomo potente ed influente, se è davvero affilato alla Yakuza per noi finirà male, o mi sbaglio?».  
«Mio padre non correrebbe mai dei rischi sapendo di poter perdere la faccia, almeno credo. Non vuole e non può permettersi di perdere la faccia». Atobe prese la mano mancina del chirurgo e la stinse forte nella sua. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di rassicurarlo che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non sarebbe bastato.  
«Ne sei sicuro?».  
«Perdere la faccia nell’alta società sarebbe troppo devastante, la sua copertura deve rimanere ferrea. Gli ho fatto capire che, se farà anche una minima mossa contro di noi, io farò trapelare tutte le informazioni, compreso la relazione con Chiaki».  
«Sarà, ma…».  
«Sei preoccupato per me… o per noi?».  
Il legale si voltò verso il chirurgo notando quanto in realtà quegli occhi trasparisse l’ansia per quella situazione.  
«Se è andata come mi hai detto, tuo padre ha già cercato di ucciderti».  
Cosa c’era di un bacio per far sciogliere l’apprensione del medico che l’aveva salvato? Così avvicinò le sue labbra spinto dalla voglia di aiutarle l’altro con quella passionalità che un tempo riusciva a fargli perdere la testa, sperando che in quel momento potesse anche aiutarlo con quel sentimento che lo stava opprimendo.  
«Non avere paura, non succederà nulla».  
Lentamente incominciò a ricambiarlo ed ebbe la sensazione che la propria bocca stesse facendo sciogliere sul serio le angosce annidate nel cuore del medico. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di estirparle una a una.  
In quel momento aveva la sensazione che il carattere di Tezuka avesse incominciato a vacillare, come se quella forza si sentisse confusa, ma vista la situazione che aveva vissuto, al legale sembrava piuttosto normale. Erano stati separati con l’inganno e non poteva essere finita lì gli occhi di Kunimitsu. Era certo che avesse timori sul loro futuro, come se si aspettasse delle ripercussioni ancora più gravi di quelle vissute. Ci sarebbero stati dei rischi, ma era meglio viverli assieme piuttosto che stare separati.  
Atobe desiderava rivedere il suo ragazzo, quello che per nove anni aveva lottato contro il dolore, quel sentimento atroce che era cresciuto istante dopo istante; quell’agonia che l’aveva logorato e che sicuramente aveva avvertito anche dopo il suo incidente. Il Tezuka che conosceva era ancora lì, doveva solo risvegliarlo per far riaffiorare la sua volitività.  
Ricordava quanto ai tempi dell’università passasse ore su ore su quei tomo, senza vacillare o mostrare il benché minimo segno di stanchezza. Fu quel lato che inizialmente lo attirò desiderando conoscere lo studente di medicina. Quando trovò quel CD fu solo la più grande opportunità che gli si fosse presentata davanti.  
All’epoca Atobe non aveva idea di quanto le cose potessero diventare serie, ma era finito con l’innamorarsene perdutamente trovando in quel ragazzo, il più incredibile di tutto l’Universo.  
Doveva ammettere che aveva nutrito il desiderio di poter rimanere con lui per il resto della vita già all’epoca, ma aveva le ripercussioni che avrebbero potuto nuocere a Tezuka, glielo impedirono completamente rinchiudendolo in una gabbia dal quale si era finalmente liberato.  
Era arrivato il momento di dire basta a tutto, dovevano gettare la sofferenza, rinnegare l’infelicità e sbarazzassi della loro solitudine.  
Lui e il chirurgo dovevano stare assieme, era quello che aveva sempre voluto e nulla e nessuno sarebbe più riusciti a separarli.  
Atobe fece distendere il chirurgo d’urgenza sul materasso con l’intenzione appagare il desiderio che entrami avevano represso fino a quell’istante.  
L’avvocato ricordava perfettamente tutte le zone erogene del coetaneo, che erano segnate su quel corpo con delle macchie che solo lui riusciva a intravedere. Il suo scopo era quelle di stimolarle tutte una a una.  
Sfilò lentamente la maglia di lana indossata dal medico gettandola in fondo alla stanza il più vicino possibile all’armadio.  
Quel torso ormai era ben visibile e l’avvocato non poté resistere alla tentazione di avvicinare le proprie labbra al pomo d’Adamo del trentaduenne che sembrava essere voglioso di ricevere quelle attenzioni eccitanti.  
Notò subito quanto il coetaneo stesse fremendo sentendo la sua bocca sfiorare la minuscola protuberanza sul collo, d’altronde aveva imparato a individuare le zone sensibili di quel corpo, anzi aveva la sensazione di conoscerlo meglio del suo. Quindi perché non sfruttarli per far perdere la testa come faceva all’età di vent’anni?  
«Ti sono mancato». Non aveva bisogno di porgerli una domanda, Atobe lo costatò subito notando la reazione di Tezuka che si sciolse più facilmente di quanto credesse. «Anche a me è mancato baciarti in questo modo».  
«Atobe…». Nonostante non l’avesse detto direttamente, nella voce del chirurgo erano intrisa una forte malinconia dalla quale traspariva la solitudine che aveva sentito. Gli stava bene anche se non gliel’avesse detto chiaramente, perché gli bastava percepire dal suo tono quanto in realtà gli fosse mancato. «Ah…».  
Aveva sempre amato il tono del medico, che sembrava così freddo, quasi distaccato nella normalità, ma diventava così caldo durante i loro momenti intimi che certe volte sembrava appartenere a un’altra persona.  
Desiderava sentire quel magnifico suono completamente spezzato dal piacere, così Keigo non poté resistere alla tentazione d’intensificare quel bacio. Era certissimo che Kunimitsu avrebbe finito completamente per sciogliersi sotto le sue amorevoli labbra.  
«Ah… Atob… ee».  
Ci stava riuscendo e per accrescere l’eccitazione dell’altro, Atobe spostò le labbra non smettendo mai di baciare quelle pelle che gli faceva ritornare in mente tanti bei ricordi.  
«Tezuka». Il suo sguardo si soffermò un attimo sul capezzolo sinistro del suo amato, ricordava perfettamente quanto sensibile fosse: come poteva trattenersi al pensiero di portare così tanto piacere al suo ragazzo?  
Con i denti incominciò a stuzzicarlo mordicchiandolo leggermente. Notò all’istante quanto affannoso stesse diventando il suo respiro e i suoi gemiti sempre più spezzati dal piacere. Per sconvolgerlo sempre di più, incominciò a succhiarlo leggermente sapendo che non avrebbe mai resistito.  
Nonostante tutto, constatò che nel chirurgo fosse ancora rannidata un leggero sentore di angoscia. Voleva dimostrargli quanto fossero sicuri in quel momento e così si sentì in dovere di fargli sciogliere completamente il cuore.  
Doveva fare sul serio stuzzicando la zona più erogena del medico, e cosa c’era più sensibile se non il suo ventre tonico? La linea degli addominali non troppo marcati era quella la scelta migliore. Ogni volta che ne leccava le forme, per la mente di Tezuka non c’era nulla da fare, veniva completamente abbattuta dal piacere.  
Era sempre stato un ragazzo molto attivo e l’aveva sempre notato ai tempi dell’università, al punto che era arrivato al punto d’invitarlo al suo circolo di tennis. Quel lontano pomeriggio aveva finito per scoprire un altro lato di quel ragazzo. Tezuka era riuscito a tener testa ad Atobe Keigo il più forte giocatore che avesse messo piede in quei campi da tennis. Nessuno degli altri membri era riuscito a vincere un solo match contro di lui, ma quel ragazzo non solo gli aveva mostrato un menta salta, ma era riuscito a conquistarlo ancora di più di quanto non avesse già fatto fino ad all’ora.  
Ripensare a quei ricordi era sempre stato terribilmente malinconico, ma le cose si erano appena sistemate e voleva rivivere tutte le belle emozioni di un tempo, anche se il tennis non avrebbe più fatto della loro vita.  
«Ngh… ah…». Quando sentì i gemiti di Tezuka, Atobe tornò al presente.  
Non poteva più far attendere quel ragazzo con le rievocazioni del loro passato, così avvicinò la lingua ai muscoli del chirurgo che fremevano impazienti di essere leccati e finalmente poté appagare quel loro desiderio.  
«Atobe…».  
«Sei ancora sensibile, vero Tezuka?» Dopo quella sua domanda, il legale riperse quel delizio lavoro sperando di riuscire a fare cedere completamente il coetaneo «È il tuo corpo a non cambiare, o sono io terribilmente bravo nel farti eccitare?».  
«Nemmeno tu sei cambiato: sei sfacciato come al solito».  
«Ti è sempre piaciuta la mia sfacciataggine».  
Della preoccupazione non c’era più traccia, era riuscito a liberare finalmente il suo cuore ed era ora di fare sul serio.  
«Hai del lubrificante?».  
Tezuka portò la mano sotto il cuscino del letto passandogli sia i preservativi che il flacone contendendo il gel. Era assolutamente certo che fossero quelli usati l’ultima volta che erano stati assieme.  
Notò subito un’espressione malinconica sul volto del chirurgo e si pentì nuovamente di averlo lasciato per farsi una famiglia. Non era mai stata sua e quindi che senso aveva rinunciare all’amore? L’avvocato si sentì in obbligo di abbracciarlo e chiedergli scusa come si deve.  
«Scusami, non avrei dovuto lasciarti per sposarmi».  
«Non è stata colpa tua, Atobe» Le sue mani gli presero il viso e i suoi occhi s’incrociarono con i suoi. «Sono stato io a essermi allontanato da te, volevo che tu avessi la famiglia che ti meritavi».  
«Cosa stai cercando di dire?».  
Voleva dire che per anni si era sentito in colpa inutilmente per aver spezzato il cuore di Tezuka e che in realtà era stata tutta una sua decisione?  
«Io non potevo darti un figlio, con me poi cosa potevi avere? Ero solo uno studente di medicina, mentre tu eri Atobe Keigo e dovevi continuare la discendenza della tua prestigiosa famiglia di avvocati. Io sentivo di essere di essere un peso per il tuo futuro e l’unica cosa che potevo fare era lasciarti. Avevo meditato di farlo non sai quante volte, quando finalmente avevo preso il coraggio, tu avevi fatto altrettanto precedendomi. Credevo che tutto fosse più semplice, ma non era mai stato così. Sentivo il cuore a pezzi e volevo fermarti, impedirti di allontanarti da me, ma pensando a cosa fosse meglio per te credevo che sacrificare il mio amore fosse la scelta più giusta da fare, però forse era meglio seguire quello che mi gridava cuore».  
Si era sacrificato per lui? Pensare che aveva sempre creduto che l’avesse sempre odiato, ma a quanto sembrava aveva sottovalutato l’intensità dell’amore che nutriva nei suoi confronti.  
«Ti amo, Tezuka». Non sapeva dire se in quel momento si sentisse più felice o fosse la sofferenza a regnare sul suo cuore. Il chirurgo ei era aperto completamente e quelle parole malinconiche erano state troppe per lui.  
Alla fine n’era sempre più convinto: Tezuka era il ragazzo più fantastico di tutto l’universo. Chi altri avrebbe rinunciato a lui resistendo per così tanti anni? Si sentiva così fortunato ad aver trovato una persona così unica e on l’avrebbe più lasciato andare.  
Atobe si sfilò il suo maglione di cashmere gettando anche quest’indumento di fronte all’armadio. Era la prima volta che dopo l’incidente mostrava a qualcuno il suo corpo martoriato, ma sapeva che Tezuka non solo l’avesse già visto, ma era stato lui a ricucirlo.  
Gli occhi del chirurgo osservavano tutte le cicatrici e sembrava come se in quegli occhi trasparissero tutte le orribili sensazioni provate lo scorso settembre.  
«Ho avuto paura di perderti quel giorno, se tu fossi morto, io cosa avrei dovuto fare? Al solo pensiero stavo impazzendo, ma ho lottato contro la mia stessa paura perché dovevo salvarti e non mi sarei mai perdonato se fossi morti sotto i ferri». Tezuka incominciò a sfiorarli il ventre, dove c’era la cicatrice più lunga e poggiò le sue labbra sopra, come se quel bacio potesse farla sparire. «Non voglio rinunciare a te, forse ti sembrerò egoista, ma il mio unico desiderio è quello di poter stare con te.»  
«Tezuka, tu sei la persona più fantastica del mondo e nel tuo cuore non c’è la benché minima traccia di egocentrismo». Avvicinò le mani al volto del coetaneo guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
Quell’atmosfera era terribilmente perfetta per un bacio e Atobe no era mai stato il tipo da sottrarsi a quel dolcissimo richiamo sfilandogli lentamente i calzoni. Notò che anche il chirurgo stava facendo altrettanto, entrambi si liberanno anche dei loro boxer mostrandosi reciprocamente le loro intimità.  
«Tezuka, sei pronto?». Non aveva nessun bisogno di conoscere la risposta, lo leggeva in quello guardo che in quell’istante il coetaneo desiderasse solo unirsi a lui in quelle unioni passionali, ma desiderava così tanto sentirlo dalla sua voce.  
«Non sto aspettando altro, Atobe».  
Il flacone di lubrificante si trovava al suo fianco così ne cosparse una manciata per aiutare l’altro e alla fine inizio a spargere la crema all’interno del ragazzo che tanto desiderava fare suo.  
«Anche io voglio stare con te, ma dobbiamo avere solo un altro po’ di pazienza».  
Doveva ammettere che Tezuka non poteva immaginare quanto fosse impaziente. Stava resistendo con tutto sé stesso per poter trattenersi alla tentazione di farlo lì, senza averlo preparato a dovere, ma non poteva di certo prenderlo con la forza. Il medico meritava di sentire tutto il piacere immaginabile, perché non avrebbe più dovuto sapere cosa fosse il dolore.  
«Abbiamo aspettato così tanto, ma attendere un altro po’ non sarà un problema.».  
Era così, avevano aspettato fin troppo tempo ma l’impazienza non doveva essere di ostacolo, così incominciò a muovere le dita cercando di trattenersi, ma il problema in quell’istante non era quello, ma il corpo del medico alquanto irrigidito.  
L’avvocato avvicinò le sue labbra all’orecchio e sussurrando gli disse: «Rilassati».  
«Sì».  
Man a mano che si muoveva, il chirurgo finiva con lo sciogliersi sempre di più. Atobe immaginò che fossero stati i ricordi del loro passato a far risvegliare i Tezuka il desiderio, come se le rievocazioni della sua mente avessero fatto ricordare al chirurgo quanto fantastico fosse il sesso. Desiderava far rifiorire tutta la sua cupidigia sapendo che fosse assopita in un angolo del suo cuore.  
«Cerca di rilassarti il più possibile».  
Con le dita, Atobe, si sentì in dovere di sfiorare leggermente la sua prostata sperando che in quel modo il chirurgo abbandonasse la sua rigidità.  
«Ah… Atobe!». Quel gemito bollente fu la prova che fosse definitivamente pronto.  
«Non stai più nella pelle, vero Tezuka?». Non poté più resistere e dovette sfilare le proprie dita, ormai l’unica cosa che voleva era infilare la sua erezione che in quel momento desiderava solo sentirsi finalmente appagata. «Vi…sto…».  
S’infilò il preservativo prima di penetrandolo completamente.  
Tezuka quel giorno era terribilmente accogliente, quel corpo lo stava letteralmente inghiottendo e la sua mente era pervasa dal desiderio di continuare a muoversi dentro quel trentaduenne bollente.  
Ad ogni singola spinta, Atobe aveva la sensazione che stesse esplodendo per l’intensità del piacere. Era come se l’ultimo anno non fosse stato sufficiente per farlo sentire soddisfatto. La paura di essere scoperti dai suoi genitori non gli aveva fatto gustare a pieno quei rapporti intimi, ma ora non gli interessava più dei suoi parenti, desiderava solo gustarsi il futuro con l’amore della sua vita.  
Sentiva le mani del chirurgo sulla schiena muoversi come se avessero l’intenzione d’imprimere la propria firma sulla pelle con quel tocco inteso che lo stava facendo rabbrividire. Era quello che lo faceva andare su di giri, assieme al respiro caldo che avvertiva sul suo viso.  
Quello non era sesso, non era come con Chiaki. Lei non era mai stata in grado di fargli provare nemmeno una di quelle sensazioni. Era per quello che non l’aveva più toccata, perché con lei non aveva mai avvertito nemmeno un unghia di quello che ogni volta Tezuka gli faceva scaturire; un benessere unico, un trasporto che gli entrava fin dentro la mente inondandola completamente.  
«Ato…be».  
Lui gli baciò il collo, su quel punto che gli sembrava terribilmente delizioso, con l’intenzione d’imprimere tutto il suo desiderio su quella pelle per far ricordare a entrambi quanto intenso fosse stato il loro rappacificarsi.  
«Ti amo».  
«Ti amo anche io, Atobe».  
Nessuno dei due riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di scambiare un bacio sentendo il loro piacere sempre più intenso, al punto raggiungere l’orgasmo che travolse tutti i loro sensi.  
Per tutto il resto della nottata né Atobe e né Tezuka furono in grado di fermarsi, continuando a fare l’amore finché la stanchezza s’impadronì di loro e si addormentarono l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro, completamente felici ed appagati.  
  
Mercoledì 21 febbraio 2018  
Il mattino seguente, dopo essersi risvegliato, Tezuka osservò dolcemente il volto assopito di Atobe. La situazione era completamente diversa da quand’era intubato alla clinica, la sua espressione era così rilassata che non se l’era sentita di svegliarlo approfittando del tempo per preparare una buona colazione.  
Anche Kei-chan era ancora addormentato ma, nonostante questo, gli versò i croccantini nella sua ciotola, così anche lui avrebbe trovato il pranzo servito.  
  
«Che buon profumino». Atobe si avvicinò al tavolo dove aveva appena poggiato le ultime ciotole contenenti il riso. «Hai preparato tutto tu? Non sapevo sapessi cucinare, finisci sempre con lo stupirmi»  
«Non è molto, ma è il meglio che posso fare».  
Avendo iniziato a vivere da solo era stato essenziale iniziare a cucinare, la madre gli aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapeva e gliene sarebbe sempre stata grata.  
«Sembra delizioso».  
Vide l’avvocato prendere un pezzo della frittata che aveva preparato e che gustò come se fosse la più buona del mondo, mangiò anche il riso bollito con la zuppa di miso.  
Non aveva mai creduto di poter fare colazione con lui, almeno non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, ma sinceramente sentiva che quei momenti avrebbero portato gioia a entrambi.  
«Posso accendere un po’ la TV?».  
«Non c’è problema».  
Prese il telecomando e lo porse ad Atobe che sintonizzò il segnale su una delle reti nazionali dove in quel momento stavano trasmettendo il telegiornale.  
«Mi piace tenermi informato» Prese un po’ di riso e lo portò alla bocca «Con il lavoro che faccio mi è utile in un certo senso».  
«Capisco».  
Trasmisero una notizia che suscitò l’interesse del legale: un ragazzo era stato ritrovato morto in un lago di sangue all’entrata di un locale notturno. Notò con che occhi guardasse lo schermo sembrava quasi come se fosse davvero interessato al caso.  
«Cosa credi sia successo?».  
«Per ora è difficile dirlo, la rapina prima di tutto, ma anche qualche omicidio passionale, ma dovrei studiare attentamente il materiale. Nulla è da escludere».  
Non aveva mai visto una causa di Atobe, ma da quello che aveva sentito, sembrava essere piuttosto perspicace. Le sue doti gli erano giunte più volte alle sue orecchie, ma non aveva mi avuto il piace di seguirlo.  
Al termine del servizio sull’omicidio ne cominciò un altro che non solo attirò l’attenzione del legale, ma in quegli occhi c’era dipinta un’espressione che rasentava shock puro.  
«Atobe, cosa c’è?».  
Avevano trovato una vecchia macchina abbandonata in una foresta nei dintorni della loro città, cosa c’era di così traumatizzante?  
«Quella era l’auto di mio nonno…».  
L’auto di suo nonno? Cosa stava succedendo? D’impulso spense la tv e si avvicinò al coetaneo chiaramente sconvolto.  
«Cosa c’è».  
«Ero più che certo che certo che l’avesse fatta demolire, ma l’aveva tenuta nascosta per potermi ammazzare!».  
Essere tradito dal proprio genitore era qualcosa che il medico non riusciva minimamente a concepire. Con suo padre e sua madre aveva sempre un bellissimo rapporto da sembrare impossibile che un familiare potesse fare un gesto così infimo.  
Atobe stava soffrendo ma lui non né poteva comprenderne a pieno l’intensità, ma con la sua presenza almeno doveva cercare di dargli un po’ di conforto.  
«Ti preparo del tè, che ne dici?».  
Vide Atobe annuire e così gli preparò un delizioso infuso ad quale aggiunse un po’ di latte come ricordava piacergli.  
«Grazie Tezuka».  
Incominciò a sorseggiarlo notando che quel turbamento a ogni goccia assunta sembrava sparire dal suo volto.  
«Ho incominciato a sospettare di lui da mesi, ma non credevo che potesse fare così male scoprire che era andata esattamente come avevo intuito». Incominciò a ridere, ma trasparì solo un forte senso di amarezza. «Sono proprio il re del foro, non c’è che dire».  
Il medico non poté resistere alla tentazione di abbracciare quel ragazzo. Il dolore doveva essere così forte che nessuno avrebbe potuto comprenderlo, nemmeno lui poteva davvero capirlo fino in fondo.  
«Ci sarò io per te».  
«Cosa farei senza di te?».  
  
Mercoledì 22 febbraio 2018  
Per quale motivo suo padre gli si era tolto la vita? Atobe se l’era chiesto arrivando a un'unica conclusione: le indagini sull’auto del nonno, avrebbero senza dubbio portato a scoprire la verità dietro l’incidente. Ovviamente sospetti sarebbero ricaduti sullo stesso sul genitore, ma con il suicidio non avrebbe visto il suo trono devastato dalle sue colpe.  
La polizia avrebbe continuando a indagare scoprendo anche le attività illegali che l’avevano visto per anni come protagonista.  
«Non è colpa tua». Le mani di Tezuka avvolsero completamente il suo corpo come se credesse che si sentisse in colpa, ma perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?  
Era Hideki che si sarebbe dovuto pentire di quello che aveva fatto ed invece era scappato come un vero codardo.  
«Mio padre ha fatto tutto da solo». Incominciò a ridere con gusto, perché quell’uomo, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto a loro due, non meritava null’altro se non il disprezzo. «È stato un vigliacco ed è scappato prima che la verità venisse a galla»  
Anche lui aveva tentato il suicido ma la situazione e i motivi erano così diversi da far sembrare il gesto completamente differente. Il padre non l’aveva fatto per il dolore lancinante o perché quella vita gli pesava in una maniera assurda. No, quell’uomo non voleva veder quello che aveva ottenuto con l’inganno, lo dimostrava il fatto che non avesse avuto rimpianti e avesse premuto il grilletto senza ripensamenti, a contrario di sé due anni prima.  
Almeno quell’uomo non avrebbe più potuto dividerli e finalmente sentivano di aver raggiunto quello che avevano sempre desiderato in quegli anni: il loro lieto fine, ma ci sarebbero stati ancora dei piccoli ostacoli che sentivano di poter superare.  
Primo: il matrimonio con Chiaki, ormai non aveva più senso.  
Secondo: La madre, avrebbe fatto in modo che accettasse Tezuka nella sua vita e in un modo nell’altro ci sarebbe riuscito.  
«Io ho scelto te». Avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Tezuka e prima di baciarlo disse: «nessuno potrà né giudicarci e né impedirci di amarci»  
Dovevano essere felici, vivere il loro amore in tutta la loro felicità.  
«Vieni a vivere con me, ovviamente anche Kei-chan è il benvenuto».  
La sua unica certezza in quell’istante, era che nessuno sarebbe più a spezzare i loro cuori che finalmente si sarebbero avevo trovato il loro lieto fine e si erano rimarginati da tutta la sofferenza provata fino a quel momento.  
«Sì, Atobe, voglio vivere con te».

  
Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipante al contest ‘Like an Hero- Eroe per un giorno’ indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di Efp  
> Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “It's time for Tombola! Challenge” indetta da tatsuei sul forum di efp
> 
> Il prompt del capitolo è il 79.  
> Il font del titolo http://www.dafont.com/it/broken-ghost.font


End file.
